Terror Approaches
by Sithicus
Summary: After his vacation at the Starlight Mansion our hero Alain Desrochers Alias Allan Rutherford is now faced with the greatest challenge of all... Dealing with GIJoe and Cobra.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay in getting this up, but I was so busy working on other parts of the story I kind of procrastinated on this one's initial posting... Anyway here we are in Chapter One of Terror Approaches; it should be a most thrilling ride. Please R&R folks; let me know how you like this first chapter...

**Disclaimer:** I make no claims to owning the characters of Marvel Comics X-Men or Hasbro's GIJoe and Cobra figures; I have simply borrowed them as all good fanfic writers tend to do for the sake of expressing their creativity. And so without further ado; I will say only this, close your eyes and picture the GIJoe logo as it flys around because you're about to read something not very common at the beginning of one of my stories, that's right... A THEME SONG! **lol**

_

* * *

Crashing through the sky; comes a fearful cry Cobra, **Cobra! **__Cobra, _**Cobra!** _Armies of the night, evil taking flight Cobra, _**Cobra! **_Cobra, _**Cobra!** _Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide; panic spreading far and wide… Who can turn the tide?_

**GIJoe! A Real American Hero, **_Yo Joe!_ **GIJoe will dare.  
GIJoe! A Real American Hero, GIJoe is there. Fighting for Freedom wherever there's trouble, over land and sea and air. GIJoe is there!**

_Can the world oppose, deadliest of Foes? Cobra, _**Cobra! **_Cobra, _**Cobra! **_Joes will risk it all; to end the evil call of Cobra, _**Cobra! **_Cobra, _**Cobra!**_ They never give up, they never say die; walking tall with banners high… They sound the battle cry. _**Yo Joe! Yo Joe!...**

**GIJoe! A Real American Hero,** **GIJoe will dare.  
GIJoe! A Real American Hero, GIJoe is there. Fighting for Freedom wherever there's trouble, over land and sea and air. GIJoe is there!**

_GIJoe is the code name for America's daring, highly trained special mission force; it's purpose, to defend freedom against Cobra. A ruthless Terrorist organization; determined to rule the world._

**GIJoe! A Real American Hero,** **GIJoe will dare.  
GIJoe! A Real American Hero, GIJoe is there. Fighting for Freedom wherever there's trouble, over land and sea and air. GIJoe is there!**

**GIJoe! A Real American Hero, GIJoe is there. G I Joe!...**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

General Flagg regarded his team knowingly; only Snake Eyes knew the extent of what they were about to do, in the sense that at least one member of this team knew the real story on Rutherford. Flagg sighed as he rubbed his brow; it had been a hassle just to get the warrant needed to pick this guy up, Fury said he'd had problems too apparently his **friend** decided to toy around with the political camp and the Jugglers had gotten far too interested in this party.

"He'll be arriving at Xavier's in an hour; I want him picked up and here an hour after that, understand?" The General demanded.

"Completely sir." Dusty returned with a nod, Roadblock saluted and Snake Eyes chose not to acknowledge with anything less then a slight bow.

"Choppers on standby, come on folks let's pick up a possible collaborator." Wild Bill stated his usual flair absent; if it was one thing the members of GIJoe detested it was collaborators of Cobra who made their job ten times harder. Together the four of them left the General's office; Flagg sighed and eyed the picture that started it all, just what was Cobra Commander's game in all this and why did he contact Rutherford just because of the Red Skull incident?

* * *

"You wished to see me." Cobra Commander stated eyeing his hated nemesis with unbridled fury; he probably would have gotten in trouble for that if he wasn't wearing his battle helmet rather then the hooded mask he often wore outside of skirmishes with GIJoe.

"Yes; I understand you recently sent a squadron of Vipers out accompanied by Firefly, where did you send them? Who have you targeted?" He demanded his voice rising with rage at having his own orders compromised due to the machinations of this loathsome toad, Cobra Commander smiled knowingly.

"I simply sent them to aid in the efforts of noble Destro at the Gabor oil platforms; he had been making it quite clear that they were undermanned and so thought I would offer assistance in the matter." The Commander returned lying through his teeth; the one seated in the throne glared upon him, but chose not to say anything.

"Leave my sight; I have a rebirth to plan." He commanded; Cobra Commander offered a bow and took his leave, he fully intended to make this come back quite limited indeed. Soon; soon he would have the one pawn capable of destroying his hated foe without anyone the wiser, how fortuitous that fate seemed to drop him into his lap in a way.

* * *

I climbed out of my seat and followed Rogue out of the Blackbird; it had been a long two weeks at Starlight Mansion, but it had been worth every minute of it. There were now so many questions I wanted to ask my friends there, but now was not the time to focus on such things; GIJoe no longer had any reason to delay their confrontation with me in fact as we'd approached the mansion I'd spotted a helicopter sitting out on the front lawn, talk about fast. Logan was clearly unimpressed as we neared the living room; waiting there was a burly bald headed African-American I knew by the code name Roadblock, a man covered in a full Ninjitsu styled Gi with full facial mask and a sword resting on his back, not to mention several smaller assorted weapons strapped to his personage.  
A Caucasian man I couldn't quite recognize in his Civvies and seated next to Storm pleasantly chatting with her was the man code named Wild Bill; complete with sunglasses, cowboy hat and fiery red mustache.

"Allan Rutherford." Roadblock began upon seeing me; I wasn't even going to get the chance to stow my belongings away. "This is a warrant for your arrest; you will come with us so that you may be questioned regarding your ties to the Cobra terrorist organization." He ordered.

"What?" Rogue exclaimed; she knew of course about a few small inconsequential details, but I hadn't thought to tell her about my forthcoming unscheduled trip to the Pit, GIJoe HQ located in Utah.

"This is legit." Logan stated having perused the warrant and handing it over to the Professor.

"Mister Rutherford you will accompany us." Roadblock repeated approaching with a tiny wrist device of some kind.

"What the hell is that?" I asked nervously; being taken away in handcuffs wasn't something I would look forward to.

"A mutant inhibition collar; a far more humane one." The unknown Caucasian informed.

"So quit actin' like an ornery pole cat and let's get going, the sooner we get this questioning over with the better it will be fer all involved." Wild Bill spoke up from his position on the couch; I shook my head.

"That will not be needed." I stated rather loudly perhaps, but I had no idea what kind of tech was used in those things and I wasn't about to find out if they could shut down my nanoprobes, after all shutting them down like that would mean my death.

"Standard procedure in mutant cases." Roadblock informed apologetically; speaking most likely for the benefit of the other X-Men present.

"No; don't!" I exclaimed as Snake Eyes grabbed my wrist and held it so that the Caucasian could place it on me; as soon as it snapped shut a white hot fire speared through my very veins, I screamed loudly and shrilly and white energy seemed to explode from my mouth. The others stepped back in shock and fear; I trembled spazmatically and then collapsed my eyes rolling back in their sockets, I was unconscious locked up in stasis and saw or heard no more.

* * *

The old guy in the wheelchair regarded the fallen Rutherford with obvious concern and the auburn haired beauty looked like she wanted to pound Dusty for what he'd inadvertently done, Snake Eyes however was the first to move. Kneeling down he examined the young man's pulse; Wild Bill and the silent Storm stood up to see just what had happened, the X-Man fearing her friend was dead.

"He alive?" Roadblock asked a little worried; they hadn't been ordered to bring back a corpse after all, the silent assassin nodded affirmatively.

"What in thunder was that all about; I've seen some weird stuff in my time, but ain't nothin' like that before." Wild Bill remarked; Dusty shook his head.

"I haven't got a clue, maybe his mutation is… Hold on; I think he's comin' out of it." Dusty exclaimed taking a step back and aiming his gun at the man, but instead of waking up he simply thrashed about on the floor and began to speak in a strange alien tongue; further freaking out his friends and GIJoe captors.

"Professah?" Rogue asked fearfully; the elder man in the wheelchair shook his head.

"That isn't Al Rogue… Someone; something else, trying to communicate through him… I sense…" He trailed off unable to comprehend what he was reading from the young man; Snake Eyes took a cautionary step forward and tried to awaken the man to little avail.

"Decepticon… Stop… Infinity…Cybertron." The voice emanating from the young man spoke haltingly using English words for once; everyone eyed him uncertainly, but the thrashing had subsided and the presence seemed to have faded.

"That was somethin' I don't think even ol' Kilowatt knows is goin' on." Logan spoke up with a slight nod of his head affirming his own hypothesis with a grunt.

"I believe you're right Logan." Xavier agreed. "Perhaps it has something to do with the Energon cube he ingested." He elaborated; the members of GIJoe eyed Xavier in shock.

"This guy ate an Energon cube?" Roadblock demanded; Rogue knelt beside her love and cradled him slightly as she hefted him into her arms.

"Yes; it was rather sudden of him, his mutation is unnatural, not a result of the X-Gene." Xavier clarified. "He uses energy; like a battery and needs to replenish it." He elaborated further; Dusty placed a commanding hand on Rogue's shoulder as she turned to go up the stairs, she shot him a glare, but he did not release her.

"Look lady; ah, I mean ma'am, I'm sorry but our orders are quite clear. We don't leave without him." He stated firmly, though gently; Rogue trembled slightly with rage and then let out a very tired sigh.

"Ah'm comin' with him." She stated; The Professor made to say something, but Roadblock beat him to the punch.

"No way ma'am, civilians of any kind aren't allowed on base unless it's vital to national security." He exclaimed; Rogue did not react as expected, she eyed the man coldly and then in a very soft icy tone she repeated her previous statement.

"Ah'm comin' with him." She dared them to deny her this; Roadblock sighed heavily and reluctantly nodded, Dusty and Wild Bill shot him surprised looks.

"I know what this is about; can't you see it?" He asked them turning to his teammates with a somber expression; Wild Bill nodded, he'd picked up on it easily being a romantic himself, but Dusty wasn't so sharp.

"The General is going to hang us out to dry for this." He mumbled turning and leaving out the front door accompanied by Wild Bill, Roadblock turned back to the assembled X-Men.

"Get a few changes of clothes Ma'am, but I'll have to insist you give Rutherford to Snake Eyes for transport." He requested; Rogue nodded a few unshed tears building up in the corner of her eye and then she passed the unconscious man to the ninja, Snake Eyes made a whooshing sound as he realized just how heavy Rutherford was.

"You must assure me that my charges will not be harmed." Xavier demanded; he wasn't about to stop Rogue from leaving, but he also wasn't going to let them go without making sure they'd be safe from possible Cobra attacks.

"You have my word." Roadblock returned with a brief look of compassion; then he and Snake Eyes left to give Rogue time to talk with her friends by herself, they could easily pick up on the slight tension in the room.

"Ah know what yah're gonna say Logan, but forget it; Ah'm doin' this by mahself." She stated firmly before heading up the stairs; Logan nodded respectfully and turned aside from the others.

"Just watch yer back Rogue; those Cobra goons ain't above killin' a pretty lady to get what they want." He said; Rogue grabbed the banister for support as she was about to break down and then she hastily made her way up stairs, outside the sound of a Helicopter starting up could be heard and in it her lover lay about to fall into the worst kind of trouble, and he hadn't said one damn word about it to her. When he woke up they were going to have serious words; if he woke up…

Crisis on Earth 929  
Terror Approaches

Wild Bill landed the Dragonfly onto the loading platform at the Pit; once it had settled the elevator kicked into life bringing the GIJoe helicopter down into the motor pool of the vast secret installation located in the heart of Utah's desert. Rogue had been sworn to secrecy; and had to wear a blindfold the last few miles of the trip, but she would agree to anything in order to stay with her new found love interest.  
Roadblock and Snake Eyes took point as the group disembarked; waiting for them was Hawk, commanding officer of GIJoe below General Flagg, Duke, Lady Jaye and Scarlett. When they saw the state of their possible traitor and the civilian accompanying him they were decidedly concerned; as well as slightly upset with the retrieval team.

"Roadblock I want a sit-rep now!" Hawk barked marching up to the taller African-American; Roadblock nodded and smartly came to attention offering a quick salute.

"Sir, yes sir; when we placed the mutant inhibition collar on the perpetrators wrist sir he reacted negatively, currently he is in some kind of stasis lock." He reported. "As for the woman, well sir; she refused to be left behind." He added with a brief shrug as if to say you try to tell a woman deeply in love to leave her man's side; Rogue brushed past the GIJoe retrieval team and marched straight up to Hawk shooting a glare at him.

"If yah caused the death of mah boyfriend Ah'm gonna have a serious problem with how yah run things around here." She growled. "Now get out of our way so we can get him some medical attention; Ah don't think it'd help, but yah're doctors know more about that enhanced doodad then the Professah did." She added smartly brushing past the man as if she owned the place; Hawk sighed, the few brief moments he'd had locked in eye contact with the woman had revealed a deep fear for the young prisoner.

"Dusty, get him down to Mainframe and Doc; see if they can't help speed along his recovery, as for the rest of you… I expect a full debriefing as soon as I've finished my report to General Flagg." He ordered before turning on his heel and marching off after Rogue to help show her the way; Scarlett and Lady Jaye eyed the young man in curiosity, how could he have gotten someone like Rogue to be so protective of him? So in love with him?

"You three deaf, get moving!" Duke barked; Roadblock nodded and quickly made his way off to the debriefing room, which was a couple of levels down. Snake Eyes hung back while Dusty and Wild Bill took off, he eyed Duke through his mask knowingly; unfortunately he couldn't exactly say fully what was bothering him.

"What's wrong Snake?" The first sergeant asked picking up on the unease; Snake Eyes proceeded to sign something, Scarlett gasped at that.

"Cybertron?" She repeated. "Good God, what have we gotten ourselves involved with this time?" She wondered fearfully; Duke shook his head.

"Whatever it is, I have a feeling that our current guest knows far more about it then we'll ever." He returned; Lady Jaye brushed a hand through her hair and made her way after Hawk, there was going to be a lot of paper work to get through after this one she could almost guarantee it.

* * *

Rogue sat patiently to one side while the African-American called Doc and the Caucasian who'd introduced himself as Mainframe studied Al and a sample of his blood; Doc had a frown spread across his features as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a fourth look, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Microscopic nano-tech, but the blueprints for these never worked." Mainframe exclaimed excitedly; Doc shook his head and sighed.

"These are way more advanced then anything you were cooking up Mainframe." He countered. "They've got a sophistication level that goes beyond any man-made technology currently in use; I doubt even Cobra could effectively build such a thing." He added moving over to one of the computers with a look of deep thought, Mainframe joined him and punched up a three dimensional image of the man's internal organs.

"Fully enmeshed; he's a total cyborg, or something similar." He remarked. "What do you think? Conflicting energy command processes?" He wondered, Doc shook his head.

"The reaction was too severe for that." He countered. "If I was to make a guess I'd say our inhibitor nearly caused the collapse of his entire life support systems, if it hadn't been for the Energon overloading it he would have been killed." He stated certainly; Mainframe nodded a small smile playing across his lips.

"For a guy who specializes in the medical field, you know your microprocessors." He complimented wryly; Doc chuckled and retrieved his sunglasses, which he'd put to one side.

"With the way medical science is evolving I have to." He stated; sounding like a man in his sixties rather then early forties, Mainframe chuckled in turn and then eyed the unconscious form of the man on the table.

"Do we report everything?" He wondered; Doc nodded sagely.

"Have no choice, but there's no reason we have to file this report in any system." He added with a slight smile; Mainframe nodded, some people higher up might get the wrong idea if they discovered the existence of these nanoprobes.

"Is he alright?" Rogue asked finally finding the strength to speak up; Doc smiled and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be just fine Ma'am, although it'll most likely take a day or two for him to reboot or whatever he's doing." He informed; Rogue nodded and turned to Hawk, who had just come into the room.

"Yah have a place for mah rahte?" She asked sullenly; Hawk nodded.

"If you'll follow Lady Jaye she'll escort you to quarters." He returned; Rogue nodded and picked up her duffle bag, the brunette beside Hawk offered a friendly smile and proceeded to lead the X-Man out of the room, Hawk turned to the specialists.

"I want a guard posted on this door at all times; and assign Colonade to watch over him, along with some of the new recruits, give'em a chance to earn their keep around here." He began. "And about that report; you know best how to… Lose it." He added with a knowing smile; Doc nodded while Mainframe grinned ear to ear, keeping the Jugglers in the dark about this particular development was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

The secret offices of the Jugglers were located in the Pentagon of all places; an undisclosed section to be exact, currently only three members were present, General Winters, General Hollingsworth and General Torrington. Despite the attempts of the GIJoe command staff to keep a tight lid on the newly discovered nanoprobes inhabiting Allan Rutherford's body; the Jugglers knew, they had installed hidden real time uplink devices in several key sections of the computer data base and so they knew.

"We have to get him to our lab for further study, this is huge." General Torrington exclaimed brushing his bushy black moustache with his left hand, General Winters shook his head.

"It will not be easy; however I think I can find a way." He returned smiling knowingly; General Hollingsworth shook his head, he wasn't as confident about the Jugglers' hidden agendas as he let on.

"I know what you plan to do if we can study this, but do you honestly think it's wise; we already have one rogue element out there, we don't need any more." He complained and cautioned all in the same tone; General Torrington curled his lips and tapped the desk with his right index finger.

"Our attempt at brainwashing Serpentor would have worked if Overlord hadn't double crossed us." He stated in kind; General Winters sighed and signaled for his personal transport copter.

"Forget this argument for the time being; I am going to the Pit to claim this gentleman, I believe I should be able to considering Hawk and Flagg in particular have not had any time to further the goals of keeping this to themselves, they won't be expecting it." He informed climbing to his feet. "When I return we can discuss old ploys." He added a hidden threat in his tone; General Winters was the oldest living member of the Jugglers', though he didn't look it thanks to the experimental drugs he insisted on testing.

"Understood General, but mark my words; Serpentor is going to become a thorn in our side again once he resurfaces. Unless we neutralize him first." Hollingsworth returned; Winters nodded absently as he left the office and Torrington fumed in silence, it had taken years to breach the high level of security of the Jugglers', he wasn't about to spoil plans of his Emperor just yet. However if need be he would silence Hollingsworth, Winters and anyone else in the know; Cobra would rule, of this he was certain.

* * *

Rogue didn't know what to do here; she was currently sitting on a cot in one of the quarters, as the blond haired man who might have been a General had called it, she didn't know everybody by name although she had heard Gambit mentioning Gung Ho on a few occasions, the two were friends through some danger they'd faced together before he joined the team. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do concerning Al, her heart told her that everything would be alright; the medics wouldn't lie to her about it. But part of her was so scared she was going to lose the only man she could ever love fully and openly, without the fear of draining him dry and killing him; she was just so uncertain.  
While she was sitting there wondering every little thing the woman, Lady Jaye; returned a tray of hot food in hand. The GIJoe member offered a smile as she placed the tray down on the small desk; Rogue tried to smile back, but her heart wasn't in it.

"I thought you might prefer this rather then going to the Mess, there's an awful lot of us here on base at any given time." She explained taking a seat in the chair across from the bed. "Is everything ok?" She wondered concernedly; Lady Jaye knew what civilians felt like when they had to come here, the Pit had served as a secluded hide out for several prominent targets of Cobra over the years and she suspected that Rogue was feeling a little over whelmed.

"Ah just don't know what tah think." She admitted glancing up from her lap at the other woman. "Al and Ah haven't been close fer very long, but he loves mah with all his heart and Ah share that feelin'." She revealed. "Ah just can't believe he went and hid his contacts with Cobra from mah, Ah mean he and Ah clicked lahke that, yah know?" She wondered; Lady Jaye smiled, she had a good idea what Rogue was trying to say after all she was engaged to Flint.

"It's never easy when they act so secretive, they think they're trying to protect you, but all they're really doing is hurting you in the end." She observed with a sly smile; Rogue offered a half-hearted smile in return at the fundamental truth. "I don't even understand though; how can you still trust him, he's met the Cobra Commander in the flesh and without his mask on." She revealed with a shake of her head.

"Al isn't lahke that, he's different; he's not even from this reality." Rogue revealed averting her gaze slightly as she realized maybe she shouldn't be saying something like that. "He doesn't operate lahke we do, Ah suppose because he's got that computer brain of his; makes him get all logical at times." She added with a shake of her head; her boyfriend was a walking computer, she doubted she'd ever get used to that particular aspect of his life.

"That sounds frustrating." Lady Jaye returned uncertainly; she didn't even know the man, but she knew that a person using a hundred percent brain power must come off as all knowing and condescending at times. They'd had their fair share of dealings with extraterrestrials who claimed to be smarter then most; for instance when they had to team up with the Autobots to stop Cobra and the Decepticons from enacting their planned alliance.

"Not really, he's pretty good at keepin' the intelligence down; Ah don't think it's easy for him though." She returned with a chuckle; moving over to the desk she sat down and eyed the food. "Thank yah for the food, uh, Lady Jaye." She added; the brunette smiled and shook her head.

"Only officers and enlisted men call me that, you can call my Allyson." She returned in kind; Rogue smiled with genuine emotion this time and offered a quiet nod of understanding.

"Well; yah can just call mah Rogue, Ah'm not comfortable with givin' out mah real name, though Ah think Ah might tell Al when this is all over." She admitted a blush creeping up on her for an unknown reason, it wasn't like she knew this woman personally; Allyson smiled knowingly.

"That bad huh?" She quipped feeling at ease with the mutant woman despite the fact she knew she could probably throw her clear across the compound if she was so inclined, Rogue simply smiled meekly. Allyson took her leave and Rogue turned back to the food before it got cold, she was actually pretty hungry; having missed both lunch and dinner and considering that it was probably almost eleven thanks to the amount of time the tests on Al took. But part of her continued to dwell upon the situation at hand; and she grew depressed slightly once again, but she knew Al would be alright, because if he was in danger of being dead then that Q fellow would probably pop in and start giving GIJoe a piece of his mind.

* * *

As Al was in his coma like state; dreams assailed him, strange dreams of alien worlds imploding and dieing, a monster planet with a gapping maw and a ring surrounding it, a dull orange in color for the most part moving in and devouring countless planets. A grand host of Autobots and Decepticons racing towards one another above and below the burned out ruins of San Francisco; Trypticon and Metroplex smashing up the few remaining sky scrapers and another giant in shadows fully destroying the Golden Gate Bridge.  
A three ringed purple crown sitting upon the brow of the deadliest and most ruthless of Decepticon leaders; his orange cannon screaming as it decimated civilization as he knew it. Heroes and Villains fighting side by side to stop the menace of the Decepticons only to fall, broken, brutalized and dead; decaying rapidly into bones and then dust. And through it all one image kept reappearing, that of a relatively small spherical device; the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, raised to the heavens in the hands of a young Autobot with flame decals on his body.

"Arise; Rodimus Prime." A deep unknown voice called out. "Light our Darkest Hour." It added; Al couldn't awake from these nightmares, and he could barely understand half the dialogue running through his head; most of it was Cybertronix or whatever the Autobot equivalent to the Maximal language was.

"Infinity Engine." The voice whispered inside his mind, over and over again each time an urgency growing as the name was repeated; and still Al was plagued by the visions of darkness for he could not wake up, his body was trapped in extreme stasis lock and there was no Synergy around to keep her God Primus at bay… If Al was any less of a man; this might have driven him insane, instead his computerized brain filed everything in separate storage areas labeled, Decepticon Victories, Massacres, Autobot Triumphs and Duel to the Death.

To Be Continued; **Nothing much to say here, except... GIJoe Will Be Back after these Messages.**


	2. Chapter 2 Interogation

**Author's Notes:** Reviews mean updates sooner rather then later; so keep on reviewing folks and I'll keep updating this story on a more regular basis. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter; it's going to be fairly tame compared to later ones, but fear not the actionm intrigue and stuff will pick up as time goes by. And now; without further ado... **Taps Foot Impatiently.**

**We Now Return to GIJoe!**

* * *

Early the next morning Rogue was jostled awake by Allyson; she looked decidedly nervous, glancing around in fear and confusion for a brief moment before offering a false smile of good cheer. 

"What's wrong?" Rogue demanded moving quickly to change into a different shirt; Allyson shifted her gaze slightly uncertainly.

"Someone's here trying to take Al away." She finally revealed; Rogues' heart skipped a beat and she fumbled quickly with her shirt.

"Take mah to him, now!" She ordered a hint of anger and protectiveness creeping into her tone.

* * *

General Winters smiled as the young man was placed on the gurney for transport; like it or not General Flagg and Hawk couldn't do anything to prevent this, the paperwork was perfectly legal. And soon the information stored in those tiny little machines that made up his mutation would be theirs for the taking, for the unleashing upon a world of terrorists and other beings such as Doctor Doom; or even The Hulk. As his men were about to head out a woman with auburn hair and a white streak running through it bust in followed by Lady Jaye, she took one look at the men about to cart the young man off and her jaw set. 

"What exactly dah yah think yah're doin'?" She demanded in an extremely thick southern accent; General Winters offered a small smile.

"This young man is being escorted to a more secure facility for questioning." He informed. "Rest assured nothing will happen to him while he is in our care." He attempted to placate the civilian; who shouldn't even be on base, he had to remember to have a word with General Flagg about that later.

"Yah ain't takin' him anywhere." The woman informed sagely a brief flash of a barely perceived emotion visible in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but my orders are clear; and they will be carried out." Winters returned indicating that his men should continue; the woman shook her head and flexed her muscles, before anyone could react both men were lying prone on the floor clutching at either their arm or their leg and the young man was back on the bed he'd been occupying earlier. "What is the meaning of this!" Winters demanded in a loud voice. "Young lady if you do not stand down I will have no recourse, but to arrest you and place you in a maximum security facility for obstructing justice with possible terrorist conspirators." He informed shrewdly; the woman trembled slightly with rage and would have attacked General Winters if another character hadn't appeared out of thin air.

"You will do nothing of the sort." He stated in a surprisingly dark tone; Rogue was surprised to hear Q talk in such a manner, and General Winters didn't have a chance to argue the point further. With a snap of his fingers all three men were gone; Q did not smile, or indeed appear to be very amused in the matter as he whirled to face Flagg. "That was not part of our arrangement, General Winters and those who saw the stolen information regarding my young charge have no recollection of these events; also I took the liberty of falsifying all records of his blood sample so that he will appear to be an ordinary X-Gene carrying mutant." He revealed with a brief sympathetic glance at Rogue who had collapsed beside Al and started crying not caring that there were others in the room.  
"There is a far greater task that he must perform; and no petty bureaucrats are going to interfere with God's plans, do try and keep a tighter leash on your superiors… And I would strongly suggest that you remove their illegal taps on your computer systems for future reference." He finished with a dark glint passing across his features; it was very un-Q-like indeed, and in a flash he was gone. General Flagg and Hawk shared a look with one another; clearly they'd gotten involved with something a lot more complex then either of them felt comfortable with, Lady Jaye ushered both of them out of the room to leave Rogue alone with her grief.

"What the hell just happened General, sir?" Lady Jaye demanded concernedly. "I've never seen anyone put the Jugglers' in their place before, let alone make it so that to them none of this ever happened." She added her voice wavering slightly.

"I'm not exactly sure Allyson." Flagg returned gently. "But keep it to yourself please, I have a feeling there's something a lot bigger going on here then we ever realized and I don't think we're supposed to know just what that is." He added with a tiny sigh; removing his ever present sun glasses the general made his way back down the corridor, Hawk following his retreating form with a confused gaze.

"Hawk, who was that?" LJ asked turning to her superior.

"Q." He replied simply and then quickly took off to find Colonade; the resident psychologist might be needed to help Rogue recover.

* * *

Optimus Prime stood facing the monitor of Teletran-1's main communications station, on the other end was Nick Fury; agent of SHIELD and its current head. He wasn't wearing the out of place blue and white uniform at the moment, but rather a plainer looking ensemble of black and grey complete with a rather large trench coat. 

"I'm sorry Fury, but we can't risk it falling into enemy hands." Prime stated a second time. "I am sending my own security team to your helicarrier, I fear that Operation Infinity will soon be ready and there are no defenses against Megatron." He finished in a commanding don't argue with me tone; he and Fury had been going back and forth on this for the past two days, Nick sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine Optimus; you can send three members, I don't have the facilities for any more then that." He relented; Optimus nodded his optics flickering slightly with gratitude.

"I already have the team in mind, Jetfire, Wheeljack and Red Alert should be arriving in an hour." He informed. "But Primus help us all if the Decepticons get their hands on the engine." He added before signing off; Optimus turned away from the monitor and lowered his head placing a hand upon his chest where the Autobot Matrix was located. "Primus help us all." He repeated softly a hint of foreboding in his tone, little did the Autobot leader know that Primus was already doing his part; through the dreams of a young human lying prone at GIJoe headquarters.

* * *

Firefly watched as the HEAT Vipers and Techno-Vipers arrived; so far the Commander's plan had worked quite well, GIJoe was unaware of the small troop movements or gathering happening almost on their front door. The Pit was as good as breached; first however they had to wait for Rutherford to reawaken so that the tracer Storm Shadow slipped onto him on their last encounter would reactivate, Firefly had to admit the biorhythmic tracer Mindbender had perfected worked wonders. A small Cobra army was amassing; and soon enough GIJoe would feel its' bite, and maybe this time they'd actually manage to take a couple of them out in the retrieval process.

* * *

Rogue had gotten over the near kidnapping of Al; or whatever it was, she had a feeling they just wanted him for his nanoprobes and she knew that would be a bad thing considering how corrupt that man seemed to be. She was feeling a little hungry right now; so she figured she'd brave the Mess despite what Allyson had said yesterday, finding it however was something else altogether.  
Fortunately everything was labeled around here for the new recruits who were undergoing physical training; so it didn't take her too long to find it, although it was way past lunch by the time she did. There weren't too many people around; she saw a small grouping of unfamiliar faces off in the far left and another group was just about to leave by the look of things, the tall African-American man who'd picked up Al was behind the counter in the kitchen area cooking up a storm by the looks of it. 

"Hey Roadblock; ya sure this ain't gonna take much longer?" The short Chinese man asked from the end of the table; the African-American shot him a look.

"Patience is a virtue Tunnel Rat, but if you keep browbeating me for the chow I'll let Gung Ho or Heavy Duty take over." He retorted; Tunnel Rat was obviously cowed by this threat as he immediately shut up.

"Nobody likes my Gumbo." Gung Ho complained before his roving eyes fell upon the timid Rogue; the X-Man was eyeing the room for a place to sit and also obviously trying to see what kind of food was available. "Well; hello there ma'am, a pleasure to see ya out of your quarters." He called out in greeting, all eyes now turned to the newcomer and some of the men offered friendly smiles; Rogue smiled back.

"Ah'm glad yah don't automatically treat me lahke trash, considerin' how all ya'll feel about mah boyfriend." She returned with a slight frown; Gung Ho shook his head.

"It's nothing personal, but when dealin' with the snakes we don't exactly take kindly to secrets; or people who get the royal treatment by ol' chrome dome." He returned offering what passed for an apology from the Marine; Rogue shook her head with a slight laugh as she made her way closer to the group, yet still far enough away to make a retreat if necessary.

"I heard what ya did ta Winter's men; a lot of us have been wantin' ta do that for a long time." Tunnel Rat complimented with a wink; Rogue shook her head and blushed slightly.

"Well; Ah'm just a little over protective when it comes to Al." She admitted haltingly; Tunnel Rat had to nod in respect at that, meanwhile the chef came out leaden with a very large tray.

"Allyson… I mean Lady Jaye told me to expect you, so I saved some of this from the lunch rush in case you don't like your food spicy." He explained; Rogue smiled gratefully and accepted the tray without even buckling under the weight, this caused one of the others to raise his eyes in surprise.

"Don't recognize mah?" Rogue asked with a smirk; he shook his head. "Well; Ah suppose you GIJoe ain't exactly up on all the Mutants around, considerin' yah have tah deal with Cobra twenty-four seven." She remarked taking a seat and eyeing the piping hot bowl of soup, or at least what might have been soup; and the roast beef sandwich on rye.

"You better not snub my cooking." Roadblock warned though his tone lacked any hint of a threat and he was beaming; Rogue chuckled and took a hearty spoonful of the broth, it was delicious and her eyes closed as her mouth watered at the taste.

"I think she likes it." Gung Ho remarked with a smirk; Roadblock chuckled and returned to his work in the kitchen, Rogue quietly continued eating and examined the others in the room. Gung Ho and Tunnel Rat were sitting with two other men; an average height Caucasian with close cropped brown hair and another tall muscular man wearing a shirt that had the word Survival etched across the chest.

"Outback and Footloose; they're just visiting today, they've been on reserve status for a couple years now." Tunnel Rat introduced and explained all at once; Rogue nodded.

"Ah guess there's a lot on yah're roster considerin' how big Cobra is." She observed; Tunnel Rat nodded and Outback chuckled.

"That's an understatement if ever I heard one." He stated in kind; Footloose shrugged.

"I don't know, you X-Men must have your own kinds of troubles." He remarked thoughtfully; Rogue nodded in agreement with that.

"What with Sentinels, Magneto, the Brotherhood and who knows what else." Gung Ho observed. "Hey; how is my ol' friend Gambit dese days anyway?" He asked with a sudden look of genuine interest; Rogue smiled at that, naturally she'd run into Remy's old friend being at GIJoe headquarters.

"Just fine; he wanted tah thank yah fer givin' him that info on BATs." She returned. "Came in real handy when Red Skull used'em on us." She added sagely.

"Aw shucks; tell that scrappy thief that still doesn't mean we're even for him tryin' ta steal my mother's broach." He shot back with a good natured laugh; Rogue shook her head, trust Remy to meet new friends by trying to steal from them. Turning back to her meal she tuned out the Joes as they no longer seemed interested in conversing with her; thoughts returned to Al and whether or not he'd be alright, but with Q watchin' out for him she strongly believed everything would work out great.

* * *

Alarm bells shot off in my head and I screamed as white hot fire coursed through every circuit, system, organ and blood vessel in my body. My optics blurred under the intense pain as my eyelids fluttered open, someone was at my side struggling to hold me down, I couldn't help myself I lashed out with my powers hurling them away from me. 

"Cybertron! Infinity Engine, must stop Decepticons!" I cried leaping into the air my mind lagging; it was as if I was delusional, at least for a few more seconds. Everything snapped back into crystal clear focus and I returned to the bed laying my head down in exhaustion.

"What's going on here?" A commanding voice demanded as others entered the room; a woman's voice cried out in joy and I felt strong arms wrap around my neck as familiar tasting lips pressed up against mine.

"Nothing sir." A woman's voice replied to the question. "He just regained consciousness and appeared to be delirious, he was speaking a language I didn't recognize; he's calm now though." She finished.

"Ready to answer questions then." The same voice stated; I was finally free of the kiss and could look up to find Rogue eyeing me with a desperate longing and fear in her eyes.

"I wouldn't rush him sir, he's obviously been very traumatized by the forced shut down." The feminine voice cautioned; I did not bother correcting her, I was feeling perfectly fine at the moment as evidenced by my strong grasp around Rogue's waist.

"All right; I'll give him another few hours, but we'd better get some answers soon." The first voice reluctantly agreed before the other presences left the room and I was alone save for Rogue and the woman who had come to my defense in a way.

"Yah know he's perfectly fine right now." My love stated; I finally took this opportunity to examine the room I was in, it looked as much as I expected a military hospital to look like. At least it was less cold and impartial then the X-Men's facility; the woman came over to us both and placed a hand on my forehead for some reason.

"Perhaps physically, but his mental state might not be up to the usual question and answer session just yet." She replied with a smile aimed at Rogue. "And besides he might want to get cleaned up and change clothes before going before the board of inquiry." She added with a wink.  
The woman in particular was an attractive five foot nine ebony Goddess, at least to those who didn't already have a girl like my Rogue; she had a light black hair coloring and her eyes were a combination of blue-green borderline violet. She was at least in her twenties or thirties judging by her appearance, and dressed in a doctor's white coat; though with a tank top underneath that had the word Misfits printed on it as well as a pair of beige shorts that revealed her leggy nature.

"Sorry." I apologized automatically.

"For what?" She wondered confusedly.

"For shoving you into the wall." I replied; Rogue was rubbing my chest now under my shirt and had shifted so that she was partially laying beside me, the woman smiled and shook her head revealing perfect white teeth.

"I've experienced worse." She quipped with a light chuckle; I shook my head at that and sat up slightly.

"Considering I'm accused of being in league with your nation's sworn enemy, you are rather cheerful towards me." I remarked slipping my fingers under Rogue's shirt in the process and stroking her waist in a show of apology to her for making her worry like that.

"Everyone is innocent until proven guilty; some of the more prominent members tend to forget these things." She returned briefly glancing over to one of the large mirrors situated in the room; I chuckled to myself, two way mirror how unpredictable.  
"My name is Colonade by the way." She introduced reaching out to shake hands, which was a little awkward since my right hand was currently entangled with Rogue.

"Al Rutherford, everybody call's me Al." I returned glancing at Rogue who was surprisingly very quiet. "Hey baby what's wrong?" I asked feeling a tad odd using that term, she averted her gaze.

"Why didn't yah tell us?" She demanded in a soft voice; I sighed at that and brought my hand up to stroke her hair.

"Hey don't think like that please; I did it because I wanted to protect all of you, I'm not averse to being inventive in order to get this job for Roma done, but I don't want the X-Men to get into trouble with GIJoe because of my semi-ties to Cobra." I explained in a soft voice; she turned back to me tears evident in her eyes, she shook her head.

"Yah're one who takes a lot o' risks." She said with a sigh; I nodded at that and sighed myself, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but then again I knew Cobra more as a childish harmless thing, not the real threat it probably was here.

"So, where can a guy freshen up around here?" I asked of both women; Colonade had respectively moved aside when we started talking together by ourselves, Rogue smiled.

"Ah know exactly where yah can go." She said her cheeks flushing slightly; I smiled up at her and rubbed her waist yet again.

"Lead the way Goddess of my life." I returned eliciting her blush to spread further; she averted her gaze and climbed to her feet and I followed, I had a pretty good idea what she had in mind.

* * *

"Lucky bastard." Shipwreck grumbled from the opposite side of the mirror, Duke shot him a glare and he instantly shut up; how had he gotten stuck with this duty anyway? And with mister personality here to boot, Duke was acting really oddly when it came to this guy, as if he might know something most of the others didn't.

* * *

Firefly smiled beneath his ski mask; an ever present symbol of his desire to remain anonymous as well as to keep his face a secret, it was said he even wore a false face over his real one using makeup and other sophisticated elements. According to the life indicators Mister Rutherford was active once again; raising his hand he signaled the lead Techno-Viper. 

"You know what to do, the HEAT Vipers and Flack Vipers will follow." He stated; the Techno-Viper nodded and signaled his squadron, instantly movement began and the Cobra assault on the Pit was set to launch. "Inform the Commander." He ordered the personal Tele-Viper to his left.

"As you command sir." He returned; Firefly's smile broadened, he did so enjoy the military life of Cobra.

* * *

After showering and getting cleaned up Rogue and I were both escorted to the room where my interrogation was to take place; it was a large circular room devoid of any amenities, three men sat behind a raised desk looking down upon me. The one to my right was Hawk, to his left was an older man with thick looking sunglasses and the standard General's uniform, this must be General Flagg whom I knew precious little about. The third seat was occupied by the man known as Stalker; judging by their facial expressions all three looked to have already condemned me, we weren't alone in the room either. Flint, Lady Jaye and who I assumed was another Joe; though I couldn't place a face to his name due to my inherent lack of knowledge concerning every single member on the duty roster of GIJoe, which was considerable going from the years the toys were made alone. 

"You are Allan Rutherford." Flagg stated rather than questioned, I nodded already having clasped my hands behind my back out of reflex; Rogue was eyeing the assembly with uncertain eyes and a hint of protectiveness.

"You were seen on the twelfth of this month speaking with Cobra Commander and the assassin known as Suicide." Stalker called out; _ah, now I have a name to go with the face, another character I knew nothing about_. "What reason did you have for this meeting?" He demanded; Rogue took a step forward about to speak on my behalf, but she didn't know the full story and so I began in her stead.

"I had no reason whatsoever General." I stated speaking clearly to Flagg as my gaze held him evenly. "They approached me on the matter, rather forcefully I might add on Suicide's part; it was only much later that evening upon my first encounter with Tomax and Xamot." I continued keeping my voice even and rather flat emotionally speaking.

"Ok fine." Stalker interrupted. "Why did they approach you?" He asked; I glanced briefly to the other gentleman and then returned to the General knowing that he alone could decide my true fate.

"The Commander wished to congratulate me personally for killing the Red Skull; he further claimed that Cobra was now in my debt and were willing to grant me a single favor to be called upon whenever I so chose, for annulling their connection to the BAT incident in New York." I explained with a sneer; a sneer directed towards the absent leader of Cobra.

"That holds with what we overheard." Flint whispered to Lady Jaye; Rogue was eyeing me as if I was a completely different person, and I sighed inwardly, could our relationship take a hit because of my incompetence?

"So this is the reason for your visit to Extensive Enterprises the following day, to call on this favor?" Hawk demanded eyes narrowing; the conversation inside that office was something they weren't privy to and whatever I may say next could either confirm their worst fears about me or give them a breath of fresh air.

"Yes." I confirmed knowing there was no sense in denying this allegation either.

"Why?" Flagg blurted slamming the palm of his hand on the desk top and interrupting me before I could continue.

"Because I can no more deny my interactions with Cobra then I can deny my need for Oxygen; when one is under the employ of the Omniversal Guardian one must use all the tools open to them in order to solve the problem." I stated matter of factly; Rogue was clearly surprised by this, as were the other occupants of the room. "Cobra is a Terrorist organization and I will not deny this; however they are also tied into the dark underbelly of society, they have a means to gather intel on those who wish to remain invisible, something that SHEILD and GIJoe can not hope to assist me on. There is a great danger to this reality; Chaos has unbalanced the entire universe and caused a backlash into the surrounding realities, if left unchecked this spreading cancer could destroy the very Omniverse itself." I paused to let this information sink in; GIJoe wasn't really afraid of my motivations, not after Q's little visit and I could tell that by the lack of aggressiveness in their handling of me.  
"I need to find the one who is causing this unbalance; and only someone like Cobra can help, it is often said that to catch a thief you should employ a thief…" I trailed off with a smirk. "In this case I believe it would be more along the lines of; To catch an egomaniacal terrorist, you need an egomaniacal terrorist." I finished my smirk spreading slightly at the appropriateness of my wisdom and the humor I found in my own words.

"Then you have no desires to join forces with Cobra, you are not one of a secret underground faction of mutants intent on granting Cobra a new army to use as they see fit?" Stalker asked; I eyed him clearly amused by his question.

"If I had any intention of joining Cobra; do you honestly think I would have allowed you to place me into a helpless comatose state, possibly even kill me with that stupid little gadget you used?" I retorted in that aristocratic tone I had come to adopt whenever I was starting to feel a little superior; I shook my head briefly and offered an apologetic expression. "Forgive me; the Borg in me is hard to suppress sometimes, absolute perfection has a habit of doing that even to one such as I who possesses an innocent soul." I added before recovering fully. "I don't know why Cobra Commander is so interested in me; however I can assure you I would never willingly join Cobra, it may have been fun watching the cartoons when I was growing up. But reality is nothing like that harmless child entertainment of my youth; and I probably confused you to no end with that, but that was a little bit more for Rogue then you." I finished with a sheepish grin; the members of GIJoe surrounding me eyed me with clear confusion or bemusement, however they seemed to lose whatever chip was on their shoulder.

"Well I don't see any reason for keeping you here further." Flagg began only to be interrupted by sudden alarms exploding all around; Rogue jumped slightly and wrapped my hand in hers.

"Oh this is just what we need." Hawk complained. "Who'd be stupid enough to attack the Pit?" He asked eyeing Flagg knowingly; of course there was only one answer to that question.

"Sugah, what's this?" Rogue suddenly asked reaching into my ear and plucking something out.

"Ouch." I exclaimed, grabbing the device I ran a quick scan. "Arashikage." I cursed under my breath.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lady Jaye asked coming up beside me; I nodded and passed it to her.

"Looks like Cobra bugged you." The unknown man remarked with a slight look of distrust; I shook my head.

"Hawk, Duke, Flint, Stalker we need to see to this attack, Lady Jaye fetch some of the new recruits and Colonade to keep an eye on our guests; I will not involve civilians in this." Flagg stated rising to his feet and making his way towards the rooms exit. "We'll deal with this new development later." He added eyeing me pointedly; I sighed and moved to sit down on one of the seats, which was reserved for when they brought in an audience probably.

"This is just prime." I muttered sarcastically as Rogue joined me squeezing my shoulder; I should have known about that bug; whatever it was, I must have been a tad too complacent during my stay at Jerrica's.

* * *

"Report!" General Flagg ordered as he dashed into the command room; Mainframe glanced up for about five seconds before going into a very detailed report. 

"Cobra has sent about two dozen squadrons of attackers Sir; they have Techno-Vipers, HEAT Vipers, Flak Vipers, Troopers, Officers, Night Raven aircraft and HISS tanks. It's a very large scale force Sir; they took us by complete surprise, effectively they have us outgunned and outmanned." He finished with a sigh.

"Outmanned?" Flagg repeated incredulously; turning to face his command staff he shot them an inquisitive glare. "I wasn't aware we had any team missions scheduled today or for that matter for the rest of this week, Cobra's been a tad too quiet; where are the base personnel?" He demanded.

"We received a tip that the Pentagon was going to be attacked; it seemed legit at the time Sir." Hawk returned knowing that they had been had; Cobra must have sent that tip in preparation for this.

"Who's on base?" Duke asked coming around Mainframe and eyeing the duty roster.

"The Greenshirts, Colonade, Bazooka, Quick Kick, Lift-Ticket, Airtight, Gung Ho, Outback, Tunnel Rat, Roadblock, Slipstream, Barbecue and us, Sir." He informed listing off the names from his heads up display rather then the computer monitor list, which was scrolling less rapidly due to standard assault protocols.

"And how do we hold off Cobra with only seventeen of us and the new recruits?" The nineteen year old with the pink dyed hair and tiny oval framed glasses wondered sarcastically; Hi-Fi wasn't much of a fighter currently due to her status as base technician, but General Flagg knew she had to join the field operatives one of these days and he didn't need her usual wit to gum things up.

"None of that Mister." He snapped. "Cobra hasn't beaten us yet and they won't be taking down the Pit as long as I'm in command, scramble all available ops' and get Airtight, Lift-Ticket and Slipstream into the air to offer our ground support cover fire." He barked; Hi-Fi nodded and rapidly input commands, the alarms pitch changed and a pre-recorded message began to play over the intercom.

"All personnel this is not a drill; repeat this is not a drill, the Pit is under heavy Cobra assault. All available personnel topside to repel enemy invaders." It ordered. "Flight group to the runway." It added; General Flagg nodded as he assumed a central position from which to command the entire operation, turning to the men who'd followed him he offered a large smile.

"We'll lick these snakes so bad they'll be cryin' fer momma." He stated assuredly; the others laughed and headed out, they knew sometimes the General did what he did to lighten the mood, he was an old saw horse if ever there was and he knew how to keep his troops' morale up.

"Should we ask Lady Jaye to move those civilians to a more secure area?" Mainframe wondered; Flagg shook his head.

"If Cobra gets far enough to reach'em I doubt they'll get back out again." He returned with a knowing gleam in his eye; seeing that Rogue person take on some Vipers might actually be amusing.

To Be Continued;** Next Chapter, the battle for the Pit; be here... GIJoe Will Return After These Messages.**


	3. Chapter 3 Decoy at the Pit

**Author's Notes:** Not a single review for chapter two? How disheartening; as you will have no doubt noticed it took quite a long time for me to update, when I don't get any reviews I tend to get lackluster in my update schedule, so please be kind Read & Review.

**And now Back to GIJoe...**

"COBRA!" The Cobra Troopers cried as they charged the massively guarded entrance to the GIJoe headquarters; most of the construct known as the Pit was an underground complex however there were several posts above ground on the far eastern perimeter. Most notably the airfield; here was where several members of GIJoe were attempting to repel this invading force, Gung Ho and Roadblock offered heavy cover fire as Tunnel Rat tried to breach the Cobra defensive line. Bazooka and Outback also offered tempting targets with their large size and Bazooka's patented bazooka, which screamed after each passing shot as large shells impacted with either the ground, Cobra's HEAT Viper squads or one of the numerous HISS tanks.

"You know how to drive this thing?" Quick Kick asked as he and Barbecue climbed into one of the MOBAT tanks.

"Nah, but I'm sure we can figure out how to point and shoot." The resident Firefighter returned with a smile; he wasn't wearing his full bulky uniform at the moment since it really was impractical during all out combat so close to home base, that plus he'd left some of it at home, he was currently on leave after all and had only come down to see his friends Outback and Airtight again.

"This is seriously messing up my quality time." Tunnel Rat grumbled as he wriggled past the front line defense of Techno-Vipers and a few Flak Vipers; Cobra knew exactly who to bring on this insane military attempt, the Flak Vipers could handle what limited aerial defenses they could muster and the HEAT Vipers could easily handle Quick Kick and Barbecue in one measly tank. The Techno-Vipers had already done most of their work jamming the early warning systems and cutting off communications with personnel off base, and the Cobra Troopers were only here as the low-level grunt troops they were. Still just who was leading this operation? Usually the Commander or Destro would have made his presence known, likewise Baroness, Zartan or any number of other Cobra Hierarchy usually assigned to these missions, which could only mean one thing.  
This was a decoy operation; and one designed to keep them more then occupied while someone did whatever it was they were supposed to do for the real op. "Where's Dial-Tone or Breaker when ya need'em?" He grumbled as he realized he couldn't break through the jamming to try and warn the others.

"Yo Joe! This is the way to go." Roadblock remarked ignoring his rhyming had become second nature to most of the Joe team; Gung Ho and Bazooka smiled as they leveled their own weapons on the HISS rapidly drawing near and opened fire simultaneously. Bazooka's shell tore out the rear treads, Gung Ho's smaller payload cracked the canopy and Roadblocks massive shell took out the HISS driver inside grinding the vehicle to a stop.

"Doesn't it ever bother any of you that you're killing people?" Outback wondered; Gung Ho shook his head.

"Ya know it ain't like that Outback, it's either them or us; and I'd prefer it to be them." He returned targeting a Techno-Viper and blowing him to pieces, quite literally; some of the Techno-Vipers tended to be a little on the short side and so bulked themselves up with artificial implants, thus causing their bodies to fall to pieces when hit in just the right spot.

"Slipstream I've got a Flak Viper's payload on my six." Airtight called via intercommunications channel as the three heavily loaded Skystrikers dogged the Night Raven's in an aerial firefight that left the ground team safe from aerial sneak attacks, but didn't offer much else in the way of effective combat. There were just too many Night Raven's up here for their minimal losses to be an effective deterrent to the rest of them.

"Hang tight I've got it in my sights." Lift-Ticket returned opening up with his machine guns; the missile exploded harmlessly in the air and Airtight nosed past Lift-Ticket's fighter to give him a thumb's up through the canopy.

"Good thing Wild Weasel isn't leading this assault or we'd be smears on the tarmac by now." Slipstream remarked as he bagged another Night Raven, the Strato-Viper pilot didn't bail out. While the main force of Joes were pre-occupied with this assault a small contingent of Range Vipers led by Firefly breached the Pit fully and made their way into the heart of the facility to where a certain target remained blissfully unaware as to what Cobra's true motives were.

"Do they seriously expect us to just sit here while our home, for all intents and purposes; is being invaded by the Snakes?" One of the Greenshirts demanded his trigger finger twitching; he was eager for a fight, the young black haired woman next to him shook her head.

"We didn't sign on to fight Cobra; we're here to back up Mainframe, it was either that or continue serving time for our hacking into government files." She reminded with a slight smile; the brown haired male sighed and slumped into a seat, briefly he glanced towards the two mutants. Suddenly the door blew open and a thick smoke began to pour in; it was a harmless smoke designed to obscure vision more then anything else, weapons fire exploded all around and people cried out in pain. When the smoke had cleared only four people were still alive, Colonade, the black haired woman, Rogue and Al; although Al had three bullet wounds in his person from tying to save some of the others.

"Should have paid more attention to their surroundings." An unfamiliar voice remarked as a man wearing military camouflage fatigues and a full facial mask strode in to stand amongst the Range Vipers, only his eyes were visible, cold and calculating. "Rutherford; the Commander wishes to have a word with you." He stated politely enough though his tone carried a hidden threat, his eyes briefly fell upon the young black haired woman who was trembling in fear silent tears for her friend pouring down her cheeks.

"If yah think he's goin' with yah; Ah got a word tah say about that." Rogue exclaimed leaping up and charging the man; a shot was heard and Al let out a cry, Rogue gasped as she collapsed blood gushing from her left thigh.

"You will comply Rutherford otherwise my next shot won't be so sloppy." The masked man ordered with a dispassionate tone; Al's eyes narrowed with considerable rage, however he didn't bother attempting to fight the people imposing their will on him.

"Lead the way Firefly." He said in a soft cold tone of voice; he couldn't do anything with Rogue in the line of fire, but he knew he'd get a second chance and then… Firefly would know what it meant to feel pain. The ten of them left; leaving three very shaken women and several dead bodies of men and women who had only wished to serve their country, but had instead paid the ultimate price for their ideals; Colonade rushed to help Rogue, who had already stopped bleeding the shot had only grazed the artery it hadn't penetrated it.

"Ah hope he knows what he's doin'." She whispered through the pain as the Joe medic did what little she could.

"COBRA Retreat!" A HEAT Viper screamed from the rear lines; the HISS began to offer cover fire for the ground troops as a few troop transports pulled up and began to gather the forces of Cobra, only half of the decoy force's ground troops boarded the rest were either too crippled or dead. The Night Raven's managed to bug out without any interference from the Skystrikers; the Joes watched them leave in utter confusion and just a tad relief, they hadn't done much damage to the vehicles and for all intents and purposes Cobra had been winning, so why leave?

"They're bugging out." Mainframe reported turning to face the General.

"Why?" Lady Jaye wondered openly. "They almost had us beat." She admitted in a softer tone.

"Rutherford." Duke cursed realization flickering through the General's eyes at the same time.

"Colonade, Colonade, report." Hi-Fi called urgently her tone wavering with genuine concern for the older woman who happened to be her roommate on base.

"I'm ok, Firefly… He and a squad of Range Vipers killed all of our new recruits guarding Rutherford though… Except Firewall." The familiar voice relayed over the communication channel. "I'm taking Rogue to the infirmary; she was injured… Sir; don't blame Rutherford, he had no choice in his departure." She added almost as though an afterthought.

"Rutherford left with Firefly?" Duke demanded cutting in before the General could ask the question.

"He had no choice; that Firefly person was threatin' tah kill mah, Colonade and the other woman tah." Rogue's voice explained pain self-evident.

"Blast!" Flagg cursed slamming his fist into the nearest monitor. "Duke, Hawk, Stalker… I want a team assembled as quickly as possible, there's only one place he could be taking him." He ordered.

"Even with our full compliment Sir, we don't have the strength for a full on assault." Stalker pointed out softly. "I'm afraid our only option is to… Get help." He added knowingly.

"Help?" Flint repeated uncertainly; the General sighed and lowered his head, loathed though he was to do something like this his man had a point.

"Mainframe, get Professor Xavier and Nick Fury on the horn right now; tell them both what happened and that I want to arrange a meeting to plan strategy." He began; only to be interrupted as the door burst open and a very badly injured Barbecue stumbled in hauling somebody in his arms, he wavered slightly on his feet as he looked up at the command staff of GIJoe.

"General, Sir… We tried to evacuate the MOBAT…" Barbecue trailed off as he nearly fell and Stalker rushed to steady him; Hi-Fi burst into tears and averted her gaze, she'd never thought the team would lose anybody on their front doorstep. The others grew somber as well and Lady Jaye moved to comfort the younger woman out of reflex, Hawk lowered his gaze as Duke made a fist which shook with anger.

"Good God, Quick Kick." Mainframe whispered.

"Cobra will pay for this." Duke stated flat out an icy chill permeating his tone; the General shook his head and moved to help Stalker get Barbecue and the body out of the room.

"Mainframe you heard my orders; Duke, Hawk prepare the briefing room for fourteen or fifteen." He snapped; Hawk nodded and quickly headed out of the room via the opposite entrance, the others were quick to snap to only Flint didn't know what to do and so he remained silently vigil observing the monitors and watching as their people gathered up the Cobra prisoners.

I watched as the scenery passed by; the Range Vipers joked around me, but none of them seemed to even pay any attention to me. Firefly was up front with the driver of our transport; we were sticking to the back roads of America in order to remain unobserved by possible GIJoe agents, that really didn't bother me. I was too busy dwelling upon my beloved and what had happened to care too much about my surroundings, I barely slept the long hours it was taking us to get wherever it was we were going; instead I contemplated things.  
One night at a rest stop I was surprised to discover a young black haired girl sitting across from me where no one had been before, I couldn't tell if I'd fallen asleep or not; rubbing my eyes to make sure I eyed the girl puzzledly.

"You are a curious one; several times now you should have succumbed to my sway, and yet each time I discover you are incapable of such." She remarked thoughtfully; I blinked uncertainly, her voice was indistinct and unrecognizable, in fact it vanished from my memory as soon as I heard it.

"Who are you?" I wondered curiously; the girl smiled and for the briefest of instants I thought I saw a different more masculine form, but that image seemed to vanish as rapidly as her voice.

"Immaterial young man; you intrigue me, I shall be keeping an eye on you as long as you remain on this Earth." She stated as though reaching some kind of conclusion; and then in an instant she wasn't there. Not like Q, and unlike anyone else I'd come across such as Ares or Omnibus; no it was as if she'd never been there in the first place and for the life of me I couldn't even begin to recall what had happened that night.

"Why do I have the feeling something very important just happened?" I muttered softly to myself; unknowingly someone besides Q, Roma and Saturnyne was looking in on me at that moment, a man normally referred to as The Watcher. An alien being who recorded all of the significant events of the Marvel Universe, or Universes as the case may be; alternate versions of The Watcher existed and this one was currently observing me.

"Strange; that it, she would choose to appear before him." He remarked to himself in silent contemplation. "Quite strange indeed; whatever could Death be up to?" He wondered; though he was curious he was not one to interfere unless absolutely necessary, as evidenced by his often times irrational desires to get entangled with those who opposed Galactus, the devourer of worlds. Allan Rutherford would never know of the interest he was garnering within the circles of those entities which defied human knowledge at times, in fact numerous other individuals had grown curious towards his work as well including Infinity and Eternity.

General Flagg sat in his customary seat in the briefing room waiting for everyone to get settled; Fury had declined attending due to situations cropping up in Bosnia and near the border of Iraq and Iran, but Professor Xavier was in attendance as well as the mutant known as Cyclops and Gambit. Among his men only Duke, Stalker, Flint, Lady Jaye, Hawk, Mainframe, Doc and Beach Head were present; seats were left open, but that wasn't important. This session was to discuss what they could do to get teams on the Island.

"Gentlemen and Ladies." Flagg began as Rogue and Colonade slipped into the room; the auburn haired beauty swiftly joined her comrades a look of despair briefly passing over her features as Gambit placed a reassuring hand on her covered up shoulder. "The past few days have been difficult; to say the least, Allan Rutherford is most likely on route to Cobra Island even as we speak. Our forces are incapable of penetrating the Island's defenses alone; Cobra has upgraded their sovereign state in recent years and we have lost many troops attempting to retake the Island and destroy their advantage." He stated dispensing with the formalities of personal introductions between his men and those of the Professor's; Cyclops was following this with a stoic expression and Rogue seemed to have recovered from her brief vulnerability.  
"This is why I wanted to call in aid from SHIELD as well as your team Professor, seeing as it is one of your own we intend to rescue; unfortunately Fury's out which leaves GIJoe to trust the abilities of the renowned X-Men in order to breach the Island and get Rutherford back." He finished turning to regard the bald man in the wheelchair; Professor Xavier nodded understandably at this.

"We could jus' go in by ourselves." Gambit pointed out; the General shook his head.

"You'll need the firepower GIJoe can lend in order to make the Terror Drome." He returned.

"The General is correct Remy; the X-Men aren't used to fighting terrorists, certainly not Cobra." Xavier pointed out with a shake of his head. "How can we help?" He asked.

"We'll be sending in the standard company for this; I wish to add one member of your team to each unit, in order to ensure they'll have impressive backup." The General began; turning to the large monitor behind him he brought up an aerial view of Cobra Island. "The Terror Drome is located here; fairly close to the center of the island, the swamplands are infested with Crocodiles. Croc Master trains them to attack anyone not wearing the Cobra emblem; although he focuses primarily on GIJoe I wouldn't put it past him to prepare for any possible intruders." He stated.

"Is that a land locked freighter?" Cyclops wondered pointing out the unusual sight on the map; the General nodded.

"Yes, but it isn't a threat; after the Cobra Civil War the Commander had it buried under the volcano. The airfield is the greater threat, but our Skystrikers and other assorted assault craft should be able to keep them occupied." The General informed; the Professor smiled.

"Perhaps I should offer assistance in that regard as well, several members of my team are capable of self-propelled flight after all." He remarked; the General smiled, but Hawk was the one to answer that.

"We wouldn't turn any help you decided to offer down Professor, but you must know that if you're agreeing to get involved with this you're essentially agreeing to kill humans." He pointed out; the Professor's face remained impassive as he contemplated this new development, it went against everything he stood for even when dealing with the Friends of Humanity his X-Men never killed any of them. That would only propagate their way of thinking in their eyes; and yet in order to fight Cobra he would have to be willing to set aside his morals, as would many members of his team aside from Wolverine of course.

"Believe mah; Ah'm well aware of what Ah'll have tah do tah get mah Al back." Rogue interjected a hard glint in her eyes; the Professor forgot Rogue had killed once or twice as well, though she hadn't intended to at the time considering she was a minor and had no control of her power.

"Rogue you can't be serious." Scott interjected; the woman turned to face her teammate and glared venomously at him.

"Ah love him Scott; the only reason he's there now is because that Firefly bastard threatened mah life… Ah'm dead serious." She stated coldly; the Professor placed a hand on her shoulder, a hand of warning as he spoke unheard words telepathically.

"_Rogue; Al wouldn't want this of you, please don't give in to violence and hatred because of your emotions… Maybe we should leave you here while we do this, you're too emotionally involved._" He said; Rogue broke down after this tears staining her cheeks, she shook her head and shied away from her mentor.

"Professor Ah can't stay behind, Ah owe it tah Al tah help as best as Ah can." She said sorrowfully. "Ah know what Ah'm doin'." She added; Cyclops tried to say something next, but Gambit stopped him with a shake of his head.

"Not here Mon Ami, we got other things to concern ourselves with." He whispered; Scott's eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

"Professor, who'll be going?" He asked instead; Xavier eyed Rogue concernedly, but turned to face Scott.

"Wolverine, Remy, Warren, Betsy, Kurt, Rogue and yourself; I don't want to send in too many and the girls are definitely not part of this." He stated softly; Scott nodded and turned back to the General.

"What else is there to know?" He inquired; the General moved aside and turned to Duke, Stalker and Doc.

"Gentlemen I believe it's time to educate our guests on everything Cobra has in store for them." He informed with a slight smile hidden from view; Doc nodded and took the floor first.

"Mindbender has genetically altered several species of plant into deadly defensive measures." He began to speak, Scott listened intently as GIJoe's top agents in the field filled him in on the dangers of Cobra Island; Rogue however had slipped off followed discreetly by Lady Jaye who was obviously concerned for the woman's well being.

"What are we doing in a swamp?" The lone Tele-Viper cursed as he fiddled with his useless equipment, naturally no one thought I'd had anything to do with shorting out his communications equipment; I'd done it simply to amuse myself on the long boring trip and also because I couldn't attack the real target I wanted to, Firefly.

"Because our orders were to bring him to Zartan's base and wait for pick up from Wild Weasel." The Range Viper closest to him snapped twirling one of his twin daggers in one hand, the Range Vipers were rather dense in certain respects; they rarely spoke up unless absolutely necessary as I'd come to discover when the Tele-Viper, either afraid of or fed up with all the silence on the long ride here, started striking up conversations with them. I was just glad the energy surplus of that Energon cube hadn't started to drain yet; though we were closing in on the timeframe Teletran-1 said it might start dissipating.  
Our transport rumbled through the hangar doors of a very disgusting looking fortification deep in the Florida everglades; this was Dreadnok HQ, the place where Zartan's glorified biker gang set up shop, and it would be my first time encountering him. As we pulled into the large motor pool I happened to catch sight of some of our hosts; Torch and Buzzer were overseeing Monkey Wrench as he helped tune up their hogs and Thrasher was in the far background tinkering with the Thunder Machine while Gnawgahyde watched on.

"Hey mates how was the action?" Buzzer greeted in his thick Australian accent; I smirked as I heard him, he was definitely the same old Buzzer I recalled from the toons, though he did seem a tad different. His blond hair was shorter and lacking the ponytail; and he wasn't wearing the usual shades, although his combination of Hawaiian styled shirt and faded jeans was similar if colored darker.

"None of your business." Firefly retorted as he climbed out sneering in contempt at these low level Cobra affiliates beneath his mask, I stretched aching muscles and glanced around the large motor pool in curiosity, aside from the Thunder Machine the only other vehicles in great abundance were the Dreadnoks' custom choppers. Some of them bore resemblance to Harley Davidson's, but for the most part they were just typical Motorbike designs tweaked for combative purposes.

"Someone needs a personality overhaul." Torch muttered so silent I knew Firefly couldn't have heard it; Torch was wearing a blue bandana over his fiery red hair, he was also wearing a pair of mirrored shades, a short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue pants with a flame decal on his left pant leg. He looked nothing like the toy I remember or the character on the cartoon, but then again perhaps Hasbro had plans to release him in this look later on; who could say.

"Hardly what I'd call a decent place to hole up in; must we wait for Wild Weasel in this inferior complex?" I asked opting to get on as many of their nerves as I possibly could, and hey they knew I was a man called Rutherford after all.

"You got a problem with swamps mate?" Buzzer asked darkly his hand itching towards his nearby chainsaw.

"Buzzer this is Rutherford, Cobra Commander's personal guest, harm him and you're mine." Firefly warned before whirling to face me. "And you'd better watch your mouth, I'm not adverse to going against the Commander's orders in this instant and having a little fun seeing as how you heal so fast." He snapped in a low tone; my eyes narrowed darkly at that.

"In case you don't know I don't take kindly to threats, and this time you don't have any women to hide behind." I began a low growl escaping my vocals. "And believe me Firefly; you will be required to give satisfaction for harming my love." I added energy crackling between my fingertips, there was only silence after that as Firefly glared at me in turn with narrowed eyes; we remained locked for what could be hours, but most likely was only a few minutes both of us staring the other down.

"Enough of this." A deep baritone commanded from a catwalk above; I turned my head slightly and caught sight of three individuals, no four, the last hidden so deeply in the shadows as to be missed by any without optical enhances. The one who had spoken was a tall imposing man with the air of authority; despite his unconventional attire, I recognized him instantly as Zartan. The equally flamboyantly dressed bald man with the monocle could be none other then the infamous Doctor Mindbender; and despite the fact that he was wearing mostly purple he still managed to pull off an imposing and dangerous look, the attractive seemingly scantly clad pink haired woman was Zarana, supposedly Zartan's sister and equally deadly in her own rights. The fourth individual remaining unobserved was Zandar, Zartan's and Zarana's kid brother; yet just as dangerous and deadly as the other two. "You." He snapped contemptedly. "Stop that light show, as for you Firefly; I thought you above all would know better then to threaten a man through his woman." He added turning the full fury and contempt of his glare on the mercenary who remained stoically silent.

"Amazing, our first true encounter with a living mutant; I'd love to study this phenomena." Mindbender muttered his eyes gleaming with a psychotic eagerness; by now I'd regained control of my emotions and a part of me was glad I wouldn't have to see Mindbender about anything.

"Cobra doesn't need no bloody muties." Zarana retorted emphasizing that last word with disgust.

"Watch your tongue; unless you want to have that pretty face marred." I shot back slipping so easily into the assumed role of dark and sinister man, I had, had plenty of practice after all in certain respects considering my memories of Alumni; also it seemed appropriate giving my current surroundings. "And I would have thought you would know better then to use double negatives." I added teasingly a twinkle of amusement entering my eye; Zarana glared ice daggers at me, but Zartan held up his hand to forestall any further words.

"You are arrogant and cocky; here you have no allies to call upon so I suggest you watch who you threaten." He hissed once more glaring at me with those oddly pupil less eyes, I smiled with genuine bemusement at that; if the leader of the Dreadnoks thought he could harm me he was certainly in for a surprise.

"Arrogance and cockiness are an inevitability of those who can not be killed." I remarked in kind the urge to sneer at him becoming rather overpowering, without any of my friends around or indeed even slight acquaintances I was having a harder time keeping my Borg nature in check; absolute perfection was after all absolute perfection. "But enough of this, I have already taken the first few steps upon the eggshells; so, when is Wild Weasel due?" I wondered sensing the tension I'd helped foster slowly ebbing from those around me; Zartan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Three days." He replied. "Until that time don't get in our way and everyone should be happy." He added.

"Easier said then done, but I'll try; as long as your men keep in mind that Cobra Commander values me strangely enough." I remarked. "Oh and of course as long as Zandar stops lurking about like some ghost." I added with a casual nod in his direction eliciting looks of surprise or sudden respect for the most part; after all unless he wished to be seen, no one saw Zandar. The red haired individual emerged from the shadows an odd glint in his eyes; Firefly was clearly impressed as he turned back to me; he tapped my shoulder indicating I should accompany him.

"That one is going to be trouble." Zarana muttered as we left to find suitable lodgings; a part of me wishing I'd brought some changes of clothes with me.

"Not if you don't provoke him dear sister." Zartan stated glancing over his shoulder at the woman; he caught the devilish smile for bare seconds before it vanished, he knew that could mean only one thing, there was going to be further trouble between his family and this annoying man.

Allyson found Rogue in her quarters; the mutant woman was clearly distressed though she wasn't bawling her eyes out so that was something, she was holding one of Al's shirts and examining it or at least appeared to be doing such.

"You really love him that much huh?" She asked taking a seat beside her fast becoming friend; Rogue smiled a slight nod the only answer to her question. "You're powers; they mean you can't touch anyone physically?" She hazarded; of course she knew about the X-Men thanks to her counter intelligent status among the GIJoe team, but she kept her knowledge confidential.

"Ah nevah thought Ah'd evah get this chance." The mutant returned with a sigh. "Ah know he can't be killed, so Ah'm not worried for his safety, but…" She trailed off uncertainly and Allyson smiled knowingly.

"Men; can't live with them, can't live without them." She remarked with a chuckle; Rogue smirked at that and shook her head.

"Ah have to be part of this mission; so Ah guess Ah'd better know all there is tah know, still Ah have to keep my emotional attachment tah Al buried otherwise Ah might get hurt again or killed." Rogue admitted; Allyson smiled softly.

"I know what you're going through; I feel the same way every time Flint is off on a mission." She admitted with a sigh; Rogue eyed her curiously and Allyson smiled. "The tall black haired guy who's always wearing the ranger hat." She elaborated; Rogue nodded and offered a brief squeeze of the shoulder in sympathy, Allyson climbed to her feet and headed over to the doorway.

"Instead of moping around here why don't you get some training in against Cobra forces; I know a guy who should be able to help you forget all about rescuing Al." She supplied with a knowing smile; Rogue shrugged and also climbed to her feet.

"Ah suppose it's worth a shot; Ah don't want to feel this way anymore." She admitted; Allyson nodded slightly and led the way out to the practice fields where she knew Beach Head would be drilling the new recruits mercilessly.

I sighed to myself as I continued to stare at the ceiling of my immaculate room, if you consider one rusting metal cot and a broken window immaculate; they hadn't exactly locked me in here, but I highly doubted Zartan would approve of me running loose in his compound.  
It was here that Torch, Buzzer, Ripper and Monkey Wrench eventually found me two days after my initial arrival, the last day before Wild Weasel and my ride was scheduled to arrive. Boredom and curiosity drove them to seek me out, which isn't that hard to believe considering my surroundings.

"Hey mate; you ever gonna leave dis room and party wit' us before your meetin' with ol' Cloth face?" Buzzer wondered barging in without so much as a knock; my withering stare didn't seem to faze him much so I simply shook my head.

"Oi he ain't no fun." Ripper stated with a grunt. "Worse than ol' Zarana he is."

"Funny I would have thought she partied all the time." I quipped smiling to myself at the insult I'd paid the absent woman, I couldn't help myself the Borg nature inherent within, which I constantly kept at bay; was finding itself more and more opportunities to emerge from the cocoon I'd concocted.

"Not wit' us mate, she's only big on her own shin digs." Torch explained apparently not caring or noticing my rolling eyes.

"So you gonna get drunk wit' us or not?" Monkey Wrench demanded; I could tell several English teachers would have a field day with all the misuse of proper grammar around this place. "I ain't ever seen a drunk mutie 'fore." He added with a chuckle.

"Impossible, physically incapable." I replied forgetting who I was talking to for a moment; or maybe I just wanted to see if they really were as dumb as they let on.

"Ya mean ya can't get drunk?" Torch wondered in surprise succeeding in taking me by surprise, so; all that talking with a poor grasp of the English language was a simple little show it would appear.

"Nope." I reiterated leaning back onto my cot and placing my hands behind my head; sure would be nice to shower and change out of these damn clothes though.

"That must suck mate, drinkin' and gettin' drunk are the best things in the world." Torch stated sagely, which almost made me laugh out loud; so maybe I had it right the first time with their intelligence levels, fortunately I managed to retain control and prevent my outburst.

"Beat it boys; Rutherford and I need to have a little chat." Zarana stated appearing so suddenly it took even me by surprise. The 'Noks filed out quickly almost tripping over each other to be the first ones out and out of Zarana's way; as soon as they were gone I instantly let my guard up again, I hadn't seen any harm in talking with the 'Noks. Since they'd approached me out of desperation for a relief from mediocrity and in all honesty I wanted an escape from it myself, but Zarana was different; and being alone with dangerous women was never a good thing after all Athena and Diana taught me as much back in Xena's world.  
"Well now wasn't that a pretty site, male bonding with a mutie; I never thought I'd see the day." She remarked with a mischievous little smirk; I was getting sick of that derogatory name, it wasn't even technically accurate since I wasn't a mutant. Still I wasn't about to correct them on the oversight; no need in letting Mindbender tinker with technologies he shouldn't even have access to.

"So, you just here to insult me or did you have something important to say?" I quipped once more turning back to the ceiling; in answer she marched straight up to me, grabbed me by the shirt collar and hauled me to a sitting position, she was strong for a mere human.

"You're a bloody egotistical, overconfident bastard." She spat with narrowed eyes. "But what's worse is you're a mutie, and as far as I'm concerned that makes you part of the problem." She glared at me and I narrowed my eyes, I was starting to see things from Magneto's perspective. "If it weren't for you freaks Cobra Commander would have the balls to actually take out GIJoe and conquer the world." She finished venting; I snared her wrist with my hand as she pulled away from me, her eyes showed surprise and growing anger at my audacity.

"You're blind if you believe that, Cobra Commander couldn't conquer a dust jacket." I mocked twisting her wrist and eliciting a gasp of pain. "And if you continue to use the term Mutie in my presence I don't care if it gets me a bullet to the head, I will personally turn you inside out." I hissed; the sound of a voice clearing itself brought me up short and I glanced over to the door to find Zartan and Firefly observing us. Releasing Zarana with an indifferent shrug I eyed the newcomers cautiously, they shouldn't have come here as far as I knew my ride wasn't due for another twenty-six hours or so; rubbing her injured wrist she eyed me warily.

"Wild Weasel is early." Firefly reported simply as though it were nothing new.

"We're all going; the Commander's orders." Zartan informed distastefully, obviously he didn't like leaving this little hovel unmanned.

"I'll get some things then." Zarana whispered heading out the door, after she left Zartan actually offered me a smile, which shocked me considering the predicament he'd found his sister in.

"The way her moods have been of late I'm surprised she didn't try to kiss you." He remarked as I climbed to my feet and straightened the ruffled up three day old tee-shirt.

"That's just what I need." I sneered as we left the room. "Not that she's a bad looker mind ya, but I do have a woman already." I added beginning to realize that not all of my actions of late could be blamed on Perfect Borg… Then again those damn nightmares continued to plague me, and I was starting to think in Cybertronix; or whatever language the Autobots used.

"Relax it wouldn't have lasted, she'd probably stick a knife in you before she did that." Zartan proclaimed eliciting a chuckle from Firefly. "As a matter of fact so would I if I ever caught you manhandling her again." He added shooting me a glare with those inhuman like eyes.

"Well that term really irks me, and if I'm not mistaken shouldn't you take offense as well; or aren't you truly a mutant?" I wondered with a sly smirk; Zartan shot me a glare and stormed on ahead, Firefly was smirking himself beneath his mask.

"I can see now why the Commander want's to recruit you; you'd be a blast to have around." He remarked with a chuckle; I shot him a look, I hadn't forgotten his little role in injuring Rogue after all and believe me he'd get what was coming to him soon enough.

To Be Continued; **Very little to say here; except for some reason the ruler function didn't work so I couldn't seperate the scenes as usual. GIJoe will be back after these messages.**


	4. Chapter 4 Assault of Cobra Island

**Author's Notes:** Ok; first of all sorry for the delay, let this be a warning to you never start playing Pokemon again after a long absence it consumes you like the Dark Side and makes you lose all sight of what's important. **LOL **Second; this week I intend to post two chapters, Four and Five, so keep your eyes peeled for it. And now that, that's out of the way... Oh right; one last thing, for some reason the ruler function isn't working right for me so I can't break up the scenes like I usually do... I hope it won't confuse you too much, and now without further ado...

**We now Return to GIJoe**

General Flagg watched as Wild Bill rechecked his Dragonfly helicopter for the sixth time, the hardware recently installed hadn't been fully tested yet at least not in the field; and he was understandably concerned regarding it. They were going to attack Cobra Island after all and everything had to work flawlessly; of course it hadn't been easy getting permission for this attack, which is why it had taken so long, those damn Jugglers kept interfering and he was damned if he could figure out why they suddenly changed their mind. A sudden wind picked up and all eyes turned upwards to witness the landing of the Blackbird; the X-Men were back, Flagg approached the landing craft Hawk on his right.  
The team chosen emerged dressed fully in their colorful costumes; Scott Summers AKA Cyclops, Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler, Warren Worthington the Third AKA Angel or Archangel or whatever he was going by now, Remy LeBeau AKA Gambit, Elisabeth Braddock AKA Psylocke, Rogue and of course Wolverine.

"You're just in time." The General stated with a neutral expression; GIJoe was no stranger to team-ups with super hero groups, but this was the first time the X-Men had ever become involved. "Hawk has your assignments; each of you will be paired off with a ten man team of Joes and fifteen of our Greenshirts, we're not taking any chances this time… Cobra Commander is definitely up to something if he's bold enough to kidnap Rutherford." He finished; Wolverine took one final drag on his cigar and tossed it aside.

"Kilowatt wasn't kidnapped bub." He stated simply enough.

"Like it or not, your friend is in very real danger." Hawk countered with a slight frown; he then pulled out a piece of paper. "Cyclops, you're with Bravo Company. Gambit; we've assigned you to Charlie, Angel and Rogue are fliers they'll be working with our aerial unit down by the air field. Psylocke, Nightcrawler and Wolverine you're all part of Alpha Company, which is our main attack force." He finished; the X-Men looked a little uncertain and some of them turned to Scott for instructions.

"We follow the General on this one people, so find out who you're with and stick with them; and remember the Professor has authorized lethal force when fighting Cobra." Cyclops stated with a slight nod of encouragement; the X-Men nodded in turn and began to walk over to the troop transports.

"Hold it!" Flagg barked bringing the team up short; Cyclops turned to him with a curious expression or least what might have been one hard to tell with the odd looking goggles covering his face. "You're not goin' anywhere dressed like that, Cobra would spot you comin' a mile away and blow our cover; Hawk get Stalker to rustle them up some standard clothes." The General ordered; Hawk smirked slightly and offered a nod.

"Sir, yes sir!" He saluted and then spun crisply on his heels and headed off to find the African-American.

"Told ya kiddo." Wolverine stated directing his words towards Cyclops, Scott frowned slightly, but didn't say a word.

I was a little bit disappointed; instead of one of those cool Cobra planes I knew about Wild Weasel had shown up with a stolen United States Huey, which made more sense since I doubt any Cobra aircraft could double as a troop and supply transport. I wasn't exactly as well versed as I let on concerning the GIJoe universe, which was part of Marvel Universe Nine Hundred Twenty Nine; what fun this was.  
Wild Weasel wasn't big on talking, which suited me just fine; I wasn't in the mood for chit chat anyway, still I wound up stuck back in the cargo hold with the Dreadnoks, Mindbender and a full battalion of B.A.Ts. As was apparently usual; considering the way Zartan ignored them, the 'Noks were boasting about past victories while Zartan, Zandar and Zarana conferred with Mindbender in low whispers.

"You sure don't talk much mate." Monkey Wrench remarked glancing out from behind his sunglasses at me.

"Why should I?" I wondered with a sneer. "Do you honestly think I'd have any good stories to brag about, or perhaps you'd like to hear some poetry." I quipped rolling my eyes in silent annoyance.

"You ain't nothin' what I figured a mutie would be." Thrasher scoffed before he found himself dangling from the floor of the cargo bay gasping for air, Road Pig moved to get up; Zarana stopped him however.

"As I warned Zarana, call me that again and you'll soon be occupying several recycle bins." I hissed with narrowed eyes my threat came off as quite sincere, as it should; I was sick of the derogatory term and sick of these hicks using it instead of anything else, even some half baked codename would be better.

"Srry Mte." Thrasher choked out his eyes nearly bugging out of his head; I released him sending him unceremoniously back to the decking in a heap, returning to my seat I sat back and closed my eyes. Indifferent to the looks everyone was shooting my way, God I could use a seriously good night's sleep; I felt like hell.

"Fasten your belts, we're here." Wild Weasel ordered from the cockpit.

Cobra Commander smiled to himself as his Royal Guards fastened the clasp to his cape around his neck and placed his gloves on; Rutherford would be arriving any moment now, at this most opportune of moments. Still he would have to be very careful; lest his enemy discover what he was truly up to, placing the blue colored battle helmet on last his smile grew more apparent now that it was hidden and he clasped the handle of his personal snake's head staff before turning to join the others in the throne room.

"In another few hours, Cobra shall be mine once again." He whispered as his Crimson Guards took over the duty of bodyguard.

Cobra Island, sovereign nation under the leadership of a ruthless insane dictator; here was the location of one of the most sinister Terrorist organizations in the world. The Terror Drome was still an awesome looking construct though, I mean as evil fortresses go it was not only unique, but a far cry up from the Death Star. As we disembarked I was treated to a none to subtle show of force; Cobra Officers marched their Cobra Trooper squads in perfect military formation greeting Zartan and Mindbender; Cobra Vipers, BATs, Strato-Vipers, HEAT Vipers, Techno-Vipers and Destro's personal Iron Grenadiers all stood at attention. Clearly Cobra Commander wished to impress me and warn me that I was within the viper's pit this time; he would not accept any foolishness on my part.  
Wild Weasel remained behind to oversee the debarkation and relocation of troops from Zartan's fortress and Firefly slipped off to some unknown location; the Dreadnoks milled about seeing to their Hogs, which left me unattended.

"I'll take it from here." A burly man in a pair of dark blue pants, black boots and a red and silver mask stated, he had no shirt on only twin bandoliers or something crisscrossing his chest in a large X pattern. "The others are waiting for you Mindbender." He added; ah yes I'd forgotten about the good Doctor, although good being a relative term.

"Of course." Mindbender hastily stated dashing off from the expansive motor pool area down one of the nearest side-passages.

"Follow me half-pint." He snapped; I smirked at that, although he was physically larger then me due to his massive musculature I was still a good head taller then him.

"Do you have a name?" I wondered slyly as I locked in step with the man; he shot me a look, though it was hard to read him considering his large mask, it was also hard to ignore the body odor dripping off him in waves.

"Big Boa to you maggot." He growled and that was the end of our little conversation, I mentally shrugged and continued on my way; at least he was more personable then those Primus forsaken Dreadnoks.

Major Bludd looked up as the throne room doors opened and the last member arrived, he left his post looming over the Tele-Viper pits; his security station and rejoined the others.

"Finally we can get down to the business at hand." Destro muttered crossing his arms over his chest in irritation; he'd been forced to wait the longest as the Cobra Hierarchy was summoned and brought discreetly to Cobra Island.

"Perfect, now we can begin." The Commander began. "My loyal comrades the time has come at last to crush GIJoe and end their pitiful resistance to our rightful position as rulers of the world." He proclaimed with a flourish eliciting a sneer from the Baroness.

"And how is this different from the countless other such claims?" She asked mockingly; the Commander fumed silently to himself, but aside from the personnel on base none of the other Hierarchy members were aware of his return just yet.

"You try my patience." The Commander snapped his eyes narrowing in disgust though of course they couldn't see them. "This time we shall achieve victory, it is inevitable."

"The only thing I see as inevitable is another failure and more bills left unpaid from you." Destro scoffed, that was when the throne in the center of the room rose up from its' protective chamber; and all eyes stared up in confusion until the occupant became known.

"That is because you lack the necessary vision and drive to ensure Cobra is victorious." A deep baritone implied from the shadows of the throne; the Hierarchy members present gasped involuntarily as one.

"Impossible." Major Bludd blurted. "You're ruddy dead."

"Yes, we saw you fall." Mindbender agreed in a hushed tone barely audible across the vast throne room.

"What you saw was what I wanted you to see, rest assured I am very much alive." The one in the throne stated. "And I am certain victory is attainable, so it is written; so shall it be done." He proclaimed rising to his full height with a flourish of his own and coming off as far more regal then the Commander had earlier.

Meanwhile inside the safe haven of Starlight Mansion Amy Chelerise Rutherford was currently seated among the Starlight Girls watching a news broadcast about Jem and the Holograms; things hadn't been as much fun around here with only the former Misfits and Synthia to help out, a lot of the girls were missing Al. Amy was hesitant to seek her father out telepathically lest he worry about her; she hadn't exactly revealed that she'd be staying here on this Earth while he finished up for Roma and then moved on, turning to her suddenly Terri shot the alien girl a pout.

"Do you think we could at least phone him?" She asked hopefully; Amy had already told everybody about her true origins, they were fine with it and at least the alien girl didn't have to lie, of course she'd left the parts out about her father's assimilation and her own assimilation because it was his tale to tell.

"I don't think so." Amy finally responded after taking a quick peak in on her father; she didn't like what she was getting, and it was only a one way thing. "He's… Busy." She finished; the others sighed, but took her word for it and went back to the t-v as the commercials ended.

A Cobra Jungle Viper strode silently along his appointed rounds; despite the fact that no one ever attempted to invade this island the military discipline of the guards was top notch, demanded of them by their sworn leader and such if any of them were caught slacking they knew what fate had in store for them. As one Jungle Viper approached a second both of them heard a silent rustling in the trees; as one they brought their rifles to bear and stared into the underbrush.

"Who goes there?" The first demanded; the second covered him as he drew closer to the disturbance. "Answer me now or you shall be executed for trespassing." He added in a threatening tone; all he heard was a strange low growling sound and then something that sounded extremely odd.

"Did you hear a Snickt?" The second one wondered confusedly; the first one nodded.

"Must be a wild animal or something, maybe Croc Masters' Crocs are gettin' too close again." The first complained turning around; with a roar of fury a man leapt out of the underbrush what looked like knives splayed out along his knuckles, the second Jungle Viper tried to fire on him, but he moved too fast. The first Jungle Viper fell to the ground dead; and before the second could get a bead on the fast moving target he was stabbed deeply by the odd looking knives of one hand, he choked slightly and then fell down dead, the last sight the GIJoe patch slightly peeking out from behind the dark fatigues camouflage.

"All clear bub." The man called his claws receding back into their resting places.

"We oughta get this guy to work with us more often." Tunnel Rat commented as the column of Joes passed by the dead guards. "He's better'n Low Light." He added with a smirk.

I regarded myself in the mirror; Big Boa had taken me to a room where I could clean up and finally change clothes, it was a rather drab looking place most likely personnel quarters for Cobra Officers of some kind. The uniform I now wore wasn't my idea of functional wardrobe; apparently Cobra Commander was sending me another message, this time one of hopeful enlistment on my part. Tucking the helmet beneath my crimson covered left arm I turned from the mirror and smiled slightly to myself, no sense in leaving this behind after all one never could tell when blending in might be a good idea.  
Leaving the room I found Big Boa still waiting; he eyed me critically, although it was hard to judge his facial expression now that he'd lowered the red visor over his eyes, though the visor was slightly transparent so I could still partially see them. We traversed numerous corridors and hallways; no doubt in an attempt to confuse me should I decide to make a run for it, but fortunately I possessed a photographic memory and so mapped our route out along the way. Big Boa halted before the massive doorway leading into the central throne room of the Cobra Terror Drome; he indicated that I should proceed alone and so I strode purposefully into the massive room, Tele-Vipers sat behind numerous monitors and consoles overseeing base activities. Further along this area was the central throne room proper; there was a location halfway between the first set of doors and the throne, which I knew from experience to house a special shielded blast door in case of infiltration.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" A voice demanded from the shadows of the throne as I strode up to stand slightly apart from the gathered Cobra Hierarchy.

"Tomax, Xamot I thought your men had better sense." He accused.

"He is not one of ours." Xamot explained hastily.

"Merely wearing the uniform of one." Tomax added; I smirked slightly as I lowered the Crimson Guard helmet to the floor and regarded those I was amply familiar with.

"This is Mister Rutherford, the one who terminated the Red Skull." Cobra Commander elaborated indicating me. "I loaned him the uniform of the Crimson Guardsmen because I felt anything less would be… Unflattering to say the least." He added in that oh so careful tone of intellectual cunning; Cobra Commander was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Seeing as how even my optics couldn't penetrate the deep shadows I took this opportunity to study the Hierarchy I had yet to meet. Zartan, Mindbender and Zarana were standing off to one side with Firefly and Major Bludd slightly below the rest of the assembled group, the Major was wearing his typical black and maroon ensemble with the red scarf around his neck and the lone eye patch resting over his left eye, his helmet was resting over near one of the Tele-Viper stations where he'd left it apparently.  
Destro was fully decked out in his uniform of black and red complete with the silver full facial mask, he looked quite the imposing sight indeed; Scrap Iron was off to his left hidden slightly from view, not officially part of the Hierarchy I assumed he was there acting as loyal bodyguard to his employer. The woman known as the Baroness was also standing next to him; dressed fully in her black uniform with the red Cobra emblem centered straight upon the curvature of her breasts, I found her to be as beautiful and sexually stimulating as I knew her to be from the comics. Absent were her customary glasses and her long flowing raven colored hair accentuated her face quite nicely; the allure however was slightly lost to me, considering my feelings towards Rogue and the fact that I knew this woman to be a dangerous and purely evil person… Even if the teenager inside of me still had the tendency to fantasize about her.  
Arashikage was decked out fully in his white Gi standing arms crossed close beside Cobra Commander who was fully clothed in his blue uniform and full facial mask with the silver faceplate and the blue helmet; a black cape even billowed slightly from its' resting place on his back, and the snakes head staff included with a more recent version of his toy self on my Earth was held squarely in his right hand.

"Ah yes Rutherford, how good of you to join us on such short notice." The one on the throne greeted; I inclined my head in a slight nod of respect more out of habit then genuine respect for the being I knew had to be seated there, before turning to regard the Commander fully.

"I trust this means you have what I seek." I began. "I would hate to think you assaulted the Pit and alienated not only GIJoe, but the X-Men as well simply to parade your impressive army before me." I added rather snidely; the Baroness shot me a curious look and I noted Storm Shadow tense slightly.

"Unfortunately not as of yet, this individual is proving a nuisance to track." The Commander replied seemingly certain of my reaction; it took the others clearly by surprise then as I chuckled darkly.

"It figures, they always choose to hide until the final confrontation." I growled clenching both hands into fists. "I do so despise cowardly overseers; so much easier if the fool had any inkling of honor and mutual respect." I added playing a carefully scripted part now as I knew was expected of me; there could only be one true reason for my being brought here when the information I requested was not yet known, I wasn't certain if any of the others knew of it though, the Commander was a secretive bastard at times if memory served.

"You know, were you to join our organization you would have access to all of the resources necessary to find them." Cobra Commander hinted; I regarded him with a cold, detached air before reclaiming the helmet I'd placed on the floor at my feet.

"If I did that GIJoe wouldn't be the only ones after me, and I sincerely doubt your army could hold your own against my… Friends." I stated with a wry smile. "What news of the Decepticons then?" I demanded.

"You dare…" Destro began only to be silenced by a hand raising from the central figure upon the throne.

"Mister Rutherford is our guest noble Destro, however; you are within the serpents' lair now young man, easy prey for one who fails to remain… Cautious." The being cautioned his eyes flaring with hidden animosity; now I could see those eyes for he'd leaned close enough to allow me the privilege, once again I bowed my head in respect out of habit.

"A snake should know better then to trust easy prey, Emperor." I returned in a sagely tone. "More often then not it may turn out to be a trap set by one higher up on the food chain." I added with a knowing smile; that was when the distant sounds of explosions could be heard, all eyes turned to the monitoring Tele-Vipers confused and alarmed.

"It's GIJoe; they are attacking the air field." One of the Tele-Viper's informed.

"No doubt they wish to reclaim their wayward prisoner." Baroness remarked with a sly smirk.

"They are fools for daring to attack us on our own Island." Cobra Commander retorted. "Alert all forces, crush them all!" He ordered; the man in the throne smiled a knowing look on his features and his glance briefly darted to someone unseen beside the darkened throne area.

Stalker led his men on a charge, Roadblock, Heavy Duty, Dusty, Nunchuk, Dial-Tone, Clutch, Rock N' Roll, Torpedo and Psylocke were the first attackers; they raced up to the Eastern entrance of the Terror Drome and began the diversionary assault as planned. The psychic X-Man was quite powerful; her martial arts skills and mutant abilities allowed her to hold her own against the BATs and HEAT Vipers guarding this side of the construct. Despite her reluctance to kill her adversaries; she was easily willing to disarm and disable them, leaving them unconscious on the edge of the battlefield.  
Elsewhere Gambit was having fun charging his cards and blowing up BATs and weapons emplacements; he'd missed this, the glory days of the X-Men when they constantly had to go out and deal with psychos who'd established hidden bases, or the old Sentinel manufactories. He was with Flint, Jinx, Lady Jaye, Shipwreck, Beach Head and a couple others who'd come off of reserve status just for this mission, Gambit didn't know their code names. He missed his customary duster though; being forced to wear these military fatigues wasn't much fun, still it had kept the team relatively invisible from landing point on… He just hoped Rogue wasn't gettin' into too much trouble wherever she was.

The attack however was three fold; divisionary assault forces, and the airborne assault designed to keep the Cobra air forces from interfering with the rescue mission. Skystrikers, Dragonflies, and a few other aerial vehicles were flitting about bombing the air field or dog fighting with Cobra airborne troopers who had managed to get through the bombardment and take off.

"Tell me again why we need those two?" Lift-Ticket asked as Angel and Rogue blitzed the troops stuck on the ground.

"Cut the chatter." Airtight chastised.

"Yeah; let's round up these snakes… Yeehaw!" Wild Bill added piloting his Dragonfly helicopter almost perpendicular to the ground as he started another bombing run; the assault had gone off exactly as planned, getting to the island had been easy and almost seemed to be faster then usual… Perhaps because someone smiled favorably upon this battle; of course GIJoe couldn't possibly know that Q cut their travel time in half for his own amusement. Establishing a beach front command center had been relatively easy considering the status of the Mobile Command Center, which sat perched about five miles up the beach; inside was Hawk, Duke and others who were needed to monitor the situation.  
General Flagg was watching all of this via satellite monitoring systems established by Mainframe; the rest of GIJoe command hadn't felt it wise to involve the General in field maneuvers, so to speak.

"I certainly hope Rutherford doesn't make any rash actions." Mainframe commented from his position; Hi-Fi flipped back her hair from her face and popped the chewing gum she was blowing.

"I don't think he's that stupid." She remarked in turn; Hawk eyed the situations unfolding all over the island, like it or not they were outmanned, Cobra had been consolidating a lot of power here in recent years and even the full compliment might not be enough to get in, get him out and get out themselves without casualties.

"I sure wish we could have called in some of Rutherford's Autobot buddies." He muttered to himself; he sighed. "I'd even settle for Spider-Man and the Avengers right about now." He added under his breath.

The Cobra Hierarchy worked like a well oiled machine despite some of their idiosyncrasies; Major Bludd commanded the Tele-Vipers' barking orders at them while Scrap Iron, Zartan, Zarana and Mindbender left to lead troops alongside Firefly, although Mindbender didn't exactly strike me as the commanding type.  
Destro, Baroness, Cobra Commander, Tomax, Xamot, Storm Shadow and Serpentor remained behind for reasons unknown; and I still didn't know who was with Serpentor in the shadowed areas.

"Why are you not going out there to help our men?" Baroness demanded shooting me with a calculated glare.

"I'm sorry." I began in a slow even tone. "Perhaps I didn't hear you correctly, but were you just ordering me?" I demanded rising to my full and imposing height; considering Baroness was only five feet six inches, the woman was not intimidated.

"The Baroness meant nothing by it young man." Destro spoke up attempting to curtail any further butting of heads.

"Please don't apologize for your woman Destro." I returned satisfied with the expression that appeared on both their faces. "Just because I'm wearing the uniform of a Crimson Guardsman does not mean I work for you, or Cobra." I continued my eyes narrowed to tiny slits of disinterest as if I couldn't be bothered with these people. "Now if you'll excuse me; I think I'll go ensure that the personal escape vessels of yours are fully functional, I don't think they'll be necessary, but unlike others of my type I don't wish to lose the resources available to me." I finished with a very slight smile; my gaze directed at Cobra Commander as I ended my dialogue, I could feel his eyes boring into me and those of the others in the room, but I didn't care. Sliding the helmet over my features I spun on my heel and marched straightly out of the room.

"Why that." Baroness began to sputter; Destro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Careful my dear Baroness; that one is not like you or I, he is clearly deranged." The man returned; Tomax and Xamot shook their heads as one.

"Arrogant yes, deranged no." Both said as one. "However he does raise a valid point; reports are coming in that GIJoe has employed the services of the X-Men." Xamot added.

"We may not be able to remain in the Terror Drome as our base of operations." Tomax pointed out; Cobra Commander slammed the butt of his staff onto the cold metallic floor.

"Nonsense; the great Serpentor will not be driven out by mutants, no matter how powerful… Notify Mindbender; it is time to activate project Neo." The Commander ordered; Storm Shadow bowed his head in acknowledgement and left rapidly to follow the orders.

"Yes; good idea, now why don't you go out and join our troops on the front line." Serpentor spoke up. "To lead our glorious armies by example." He added with a knowing gleam in his eyes; Cobra Commander inclined his head slightly the hateful look hidden from all those around and then he took off, his cape billowing behind him as he left.

Nightcrawler did not like the killing; GIJoe couldn't just reason with their adversary they had to kill the hordes of men and women who worked as foot soldiers and specialty soldier for this army of terror. Still; he knew that it was the way things worked sometimes, he refused to participate in it using his teleportation ability to deal strictly with the Battle Android Troopers.  
Bazooka hollered loudly as he led the charge straight towards the entrance they were attempting to get in; his weapon screamed and a shell tore into a slow moving HISS tank blowing it apart instantly, Mercer and Barbecue were hot on his heels offering cover fire as well as a few others who Nightcrawler didn't know.

"The air field is down." Breaker reported to his fellow Joes as he readied his pistol to deal with any threats.

"He's gonna get us all killed." Tripwire complained barely missing the tree root in front of him.

"Death is one constant of this universe friend." Mercer called over his shoulder; Breaker shrugged and blew a Cobra Viper's brains out with little regard, this was a fight for survival and although it left a sour taste in his mouth he knew it was either them or him.

"The Commander want's project Neo online?" Mindbender repeated fearfully; he wrung his hands nervously as he regarded the maturation tanks, a few of them housed Vipers who had volunteered for this special procedure. "I'm afraid that's impossible; the Neo-Viper's aren't ready yet for full activation, they're indoctrination and neogenic reconfiguration have not yet been finalized." He informed the observant ninja standing in the entranceway; Storm Shadow did not say a word, he simply turned and left. Mindbender knew he was in for trouble now, but there was little he could do to speed up the process; genetic re-modification of human test subjects did take time after all.

Harmony Florence was five feet two inches; twenty-three years old and could safely say she hadn't seen much of her fair share of action since joining GIJoe as Lighter Fluid, but she doubted nothing in the future would ever compare to witnessing the X-Man known as Cyclops decimating a full three squadrons of BATs with a single burst of his optic abilities. Colonade shoved her to the ground shielding her from the searing flames with her personal force field, a gift from an old friend at SHIELD who'd seen fit to bestow her with certain secret technologies.

"Stay focused." She chastised hauling Lighter Fluid back to her feet.

"Yes sir." She recited bringing her flame thrower to bear and wading amongst the remaining Cobra androids.

Spirit waited patiently for Snake Eyes to ensure the secret entrance into the Terror Drome would remain safe for them to utilize; Scarlett was also with them, the three of them were the ones to go in and get Rutherford out while everyone else kept the main forces of Cobra distracted. A sound ploy in theory, but with the chaotic forces at work this night one could never be certain as to the inevitable outcome; without warning the woman known as Rogue joined them.

"You shouldn't be here." Scarlett remarked straight forwardly.

"Ah'm helpin' tah get him out of there." Rogue countered vehemently; Spirit placed a hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"The path of love is one no force can deny." He stated sagely; Scarlett sighed, but nodded her acceptance which is when Snake Eyes returned and signaled the all clear.

"Ladies first." The tracker insisted; Scarlett smiled and readied her cross bow before leaping up into the little used ventilation shafts.

"Now this is what I call some serious toys." I remarked to myself as I found my way into one of the armories; the place was huge and boasted at least several thousand if not more spare guns, ammo and missiles; not to mention a variety of specialty weapons and rockets.

Plucking two semi-automatics from the rack I swiftly loaded them up with ammo and then a little gleam entered my eyes; there was no way Cobra's monitors could be tracking me with the helmet on, I blended in perfectly so whatever I did really wouldn't get noticed. "Well then; in honor of GIJoe the Movie." I said out loud quickly setting a few timer mines in strategic locations. "This probably won't blow the entire building up, but it'll keep them second guessing." I added before slipping back outside and moving down the hallway; now if I could just recreate my route out of here everything would be perfect.

The four person extraction team made their way silently into the lair of the enemy as explosions outside alerted them to the constant fighting their allies were enduring. According to the schematics supplied by Mercer the guest chambers were located near the uppermost areas of the base; and considering the fact that Rutherford had gone willingly, it was assumed that he was not a prisoner.  
The quartet ran into little resistance; most of the guards had rushed outside to assist their comrades and the base seemed rather under manned. As they rounded the next bend however they came across a contingent of Night Vipers led by Firefly.

"These are in mah way!" Rogue cried dashing into the Night Vipers despite the warning cry from Scarlett, Snake Eyes and Spirit tried to get closer to help the female X-Man before any of the Night Vipers used their guns, but she was just too fast. Soon all of the Night Vipers were neutralized lying unconscious far down the corridor their weapons bent and useless; Firefly cursed under his breath and lowered his gun on Rogue.

"You may be fast bitch, but I'm betting you can't dodge bullets." He stated. "Surrender all of you, I'd hate to go and ruin Rutherford's relationship." He added with a sneer; a hail of bullets suddenly rang out as a Crimson Guardsman emerged from a side passage twin rifles in his hand, with precise and consistent fire he ran his weapons barrels up the Cobra saboteurs back effectively shattering every bone in his spine and crippling him for life.

"I told you what would happen the next time I found you pointing a gun at my girlfriend." He stated in a rather dark tone of voice; muffled though it was it was still familiar. "I'm certain however Mindbender will be able to find some way of repairing the damages, though I'd expect it to be excruciating." He added tossing the spent weapons aside and removing his helmet to reveal Allan Rutherford.

"Al!" Rogue exclaimed rushing forward and wrapping him in a hug taking him a little by surprise; the dark haunted look in his eyes vanished almost instantly and he seemed to snap back into a more recognized expression.

"Wasn't that rather cold?" Scarlett wondered eyeing the unconscious Cobra operative; he'd lost consciousness before he could even speak in retaliation for Rutherford's assault.

"Cold?" He repeated seemingly in a daze.

"Al are yah all rahte?" Rogue wondered concernedly; Al shook his head and rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"Fine, just a little tired; I haven't been getting any good nights rest lately." He admitted with a slight frown; eyeing the fallen form of Firefly his expression seemed to be one of, did I really do that?

"Let us escape the confines of this building so that our friends outside can begin the retreat." Spirit suggested leading the way back from whence they'd come; Al nodded as Rogue helped him and he followed alongside her clutching the helmet tightly.

"Why are yah keepin' that?" She wondered in a low whisper.

"Do you have any idea how many fans in my world would kill to get an authentic Crimson Guard uniform?" He stated with a sheepish grin. "I can not pass up this opportunity, nooooo." He added in his aristocratic tone.

To Be Continued: **Impressive is it not? GIJoe Will Return after these Messages.**


	5. Chapter 5 Escape from Cobra Island

**Author's Notes:** As promised the next chapter; and imagine my surprise when I discovered that this is the conclusion of Terror Approaches, I had thought there was more. But alas; we have reached the end of Terror Approaches, though it is still not the end of Crisis on Earth 929, there is much yet to be developed... But for now; let us continue the story and reveal the ultimate deceit... One again I appologize for the lack of break in scenes, but the ruler function still doesn't want to work; and now without further ado

**We now return to GIJoe!**

I stumbled slightly as Rogue helped me out of the building; the Energon was still going strong strangely enough, but I was beginning to feel weak and I didn't know why. Now that we were outside of the building I could hear the full on war that was all around us; Cobra was clearly winning despite the staggering losses to personnel and machines brought on by the X-Men's presence, I just hoped no one on GIJoe had paid the ultimate price just to get me out of here.

"Al are yah ok?" Rogue wondered looking at me with concern in her eyes; it was the second time she'd asked that and it spoke volumes to how much she cared for me now.

"I'm fine." I snapped urging her onward, as we rounded a large pile of HISS parts we ran into Wolverine, Gambit and two full battalions of GIJoe.

"We have secured your friend, but now we must make haste to the mobile command center and begin the evacuation." Spirit called as the group came up short; my foot slipped on the wet grass and plunged into the thick muck alongside the semi-road we were currently dashing down, that was when everything just went quiet. A literal horde of Cobra Troopers, HISS tanks, BATs, Vipers, HEAT Vipers, Techno-Vipers and other assorted troops rose out of the mists ahead of us and to either side effectively boxing us in.  
Serpentor lowered from his personal Air Chariot into our view a sinister smile on his lips; Cobra Commander, Destro, Baroness and the twins were with him amongst the troops.

"Serpentor." Stalker exclaimed in total shock; I eyed him briefly wondering what was going on here, had Serpentor supposedly died then and come back?

"You have failed to escape with your lives." The Cobra Emperor proclaimed raising his right hand and pointing it directly at me. "Betrayal is met with death, and you shall pay for the crimes you have committed against Cobra this day; This I Command!" He exclaimed, looks like they had been monitoring me after all; the question is how?

"Fire!" Cobra Commander ordered not giving anyone a chance to react; Wolverine prepared to leap into the fray apparently eager for further bloodshed, Rogue moved to protect me with her own body, but I shoved her aside as the hail of bullets, missiles and other assorted payloads came down I tapped fully into the Energon and generated a massive magnetic hand with which to halt the onslaught. The bullets froze instantly, but the rockets and missiles continued to plow forwards for a few extra feet until freezing bare inches from impacting with us; I reopened my eyes looking up in silent relief at the warhead floating bare inches from my face. _Yeah, yeah I flinched ok, drop it Q… _I slumped slightly under the physical strain, but managed to stay on my feet as my gaze bored into those of the Cobra forces arrayed against us.

"Impossible." The Baroness blurted eyeing me incredulously.

"He can't stop a second wave, fire again!" Serpentor cried, no one moved though to follow his command, my display had clearly unnerved them.

"_Eat your heart out Neo._" I thought glibly to myself as I straightened fully and regarded the tyrannical despot. "You can never win Serpentor." I hissed.

"I shall claim victory, you and your ilk shall never stand in my way of global conquest; This I Command!" He exclaimed pulling a tiny pistol on me; the Commander seemed to be watching us both with rapt attention and I smiled underneath their line of sight. "Take comfort in the fact that your woman shall be the first to taste my wrath." Serpentor stated raising the pistol and preparing to fire; a glazed look seemed to pass over my face and a fire burned hotly in my optics as once again I allowed the Borg inside free reign.

"What I can halt, I can also redirect." I snarled before shoving with all my might; the bullets only traveled a few meters backward before plummeting to the ground, the rockets however screamed towards the forces of Cobra and impacted destroying HISS tanks, BATs and even men in their explosions. At that moment the mines I'd set also detonated blowing a huge portion of the Terror Drome sky high; the blazing fires of the detonation lighting the night sky as though a second sun.

"Retreat!" Cobra Commander cried in abject fear; I couldn't tell if he was genuinely afraid or just acting.

"Cowards don't be foolish, he is but one man; weak, incapable of performing such a feat again, destroy them!" Serpentor cried, but none listened as his men deserted him to his fate; he turned back to us in a blind rage, which is why he missed the missile. It collided with his Air Chariot and detonated; his cries pierced the night as his body burned up in the conflagration, I nearly collapsed, but Rogue steadied me.

"Al." She exclaimed even as our enemy perished in a funeral pyre of unknown significance.

"The Energon; all gone." I managed to gasp before losing consciousness; Rogue quickly brought me into her arms and lifted me as though a child.

"Yo Joe!" Stalker exclaimed. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm with ya bub." Wolverine agreed with a toothy grin as he led the charge back towards the mobile command center; Al was carried home in the arms of Rogue, and no one would ever truly know if he'd meant to kill Serpentor or if someone had been manipulating events.

"His Borg nature seems to be getting the better of him." Roma commented thoughtfully; Q shook his head as he left the observation device.

"His contact with the other God is affecting the machine side of him slightly; once Primus can communicate properly with him the darker nature of his Borg side will vanish once again." He pointed out; Saturnyne looked dubiously between the two of them.

"But it was not Primus affecting him; wasn't it Q?" She asked knowingly; the omnipotent alien shrugged and offered a mischievous smirk.

"Wasn't me either dear Saturnyne, after all when you get drafted in their war; you can't have one without the other." He reminded before snapping his fingers and vanishing in a flash of light.

"A reference to GIJoe and Cobra perhaps?" Saturnyne wondered clearly missing the innuendo; Roma shook her head.

"Something far worse." She said before turning back to her duties; there was always something that called her attention away.

Cobra Commander smiled as he sat once again in **his** throne, once again he was in command of Cobra; no longer would he have to obey the foolish commands and whims of the former Emperor. His plan for Rutherford had gone off without a hitch.

"Commander; a message." Suicide interrupted his thoughts passing him a small slip of paper; he eyed it curiously as he unfolded it and began to read. _Consider that a freebie; I won't try and call in any favors for eliminating the competition for you, but next time you want me to eliminate an enemy I'd appreciate it if you paid me in advance… P.S: I do hope you won't hold any grudges against me for my part in crippling Firefly, but I did warn him; besides I'm certain Mindbender will enjoy the chance to test his skills in reconstructing a spinal column. __P.P.S: Don't keep in touch. Sincerely Allan Rutherford.  
_Cobra Commander smiled as he crushed the note in his hand; he should have known that the mutant was no fool, still he hadn't said one word about it and so he wouldn't have to worry… It was just a pity that Rutherford was so stubborn in refusing membership of Cobra, but perhaps there may yet be a way of breaking him; yes all he'd have to do is find the right method of going about it, but that would have to wait Cobra Island's repairs were the first things he had to see to.

The following afternoon; after an exhaustive debriefing and regenerating in as restive a state as I could muster without Rogue beside me I awoke feeling if not totally refreshed at least passably refreshed and with a much lighter heart in certain respects. I bounded into the kitchen and began fixing myself a late breakfast before noticing that the X-Men seemed to be absent; at least for the moment, without warning the entire roster appeared in the dining room as I sat down to breakfast, Rogue, Wolverine, Cyclops, Phoenix, Gambit, Storm, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Beast, Iceman, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Magik, Psylocke and Angel, whom I'd barely recalled having been part of the rescue team.

"Er, if this is about my involvement with Cobra and not telling you about it." I began to apologize as the Professor joined us; he raised a hand to forestall any further words.

"Allan Pendragon Rutherford we don't hold any ill will towards you for keeping things secret, after all we've been guilty of that ourselves from time to time." He began startling me with the use of my full name. "It has been decided unanimously that we have neglected something rather important; and that is your status amongst our team." He continued further expanding my confusion; it was then I noticed the X-Men smiling at me, well most of them at any rate. "And it is with great pleasure and pride that we hereby accept you into the ranks of the X-Men as a full fledged member of the team." He finished as Rogue and Jean produced a somber looking uniform; it was grey and blue, a rather unflattering combination in certain respects, but it wasn't designed as a fashion statement. A little X adorned the belt that came with it and a larger X was located on the left breast; dead center of the chest was a little lightning symbol kind of like The Flash's from DC's universe.

"Welcome aboard Kilowatt." Wolverine quipped slapping me on the back with a good natured though gruff looking smile; I chuckled as I took the uniform and regarded it with a practiced eye.

"Well; I'm already an honorary Autobot and Cobra agent, what's one more identity among friends." I quipped in turn with a wink aimed at Rogue; the others burst out laughing and the X-Teens squealed with glee as they rushed to welcome me back with a big hug.

"Lest we forget; Acting Ensign aboard the Starship Voyager." Beast chimed in with a slight grin of his own; I laughed openly at that and felt my mood lighten even further as though the frightening dreams were no longer affecting me, but the Professor, Jean and Betsy seemed to pick up on my mood concerning them, but time enough to deal with them later for right now I wanted to enjoy this moment…

The bunker was complete; Megatron smiled as his new base of operations within the Manhattan area came fully online and the sensor equipment immediately reported the location of the SHIELD helicarrier.

"Excavation is complete Megatron." Scrapper reported; he was the leader of the Constructicons and was mostly lime green and purple, Megatron's optics flashed slightly.

"Excellent; are my men gathered?" He demanded of Soundwave who was standing ever at his side.

"Affirmative." He replied; Megatron nodded and led the way from the central command room into the main audience chamber, all of the Decepticons stood milling around waiting for him. Scrapper joined his fellow Constructicons, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Bonecrusher and Hook; Starscream stood at the head of his aerial forces, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet and Blitzwing.  
Shockwave and Astrotrain stood off to one side of their own while Shrapnel and his Insecticons, Kickback and Bombshell stood to the right of the stage-like construct that Megatron and Soundwave now stood upon. Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy and Ratbat were all perched about the room or stood amongst the larger robots, Buzzsaw was perched on Soundwave's shoulder thus all of the Decepticons were present, at least all those who remained upon Earth.

"My loyal Decepticons; the time has at last come, we have the Energon, we have the base of operations and we have the manpower to infiltrate the pathetic Flesh Creatures hovering headquarters so that we may lay claim to the Autobot device hidden there. Soon; we shall at last possess the power, infinite power, with which to eradicate the Autobots and conquer the universe… Make preparations for the assault; by this time tomorrow we shall be the masters of the planet Earth!" Megatron proclaimed raising his right hand high clenched into a fist and the Decepticons all cheered pumping fists into the air or firing off a few shots from their weaponry, Megatron knew how to rile up his troops with self-confidence; he smiled as he watched the display. Though he had been denied many times before; especially during that whole fiasco with the Pretenders, he was more then certain that now was his time and no force in the universe could stop him.

**To Be Continued…**

Epilogue

Tarantulas bowed before his master presenting the souls of the humans whom he had collected; Unicron smiled inwardly as he gathered the power slowly the power to reformat them.

"Cletus Kasady AKA Carnage, Red Skull and Serpentor; a fine selection of human souls to use." He praised with a dark chuckle. "The soon to be herald of Primus will never know what hit him; once destiny has fulfilled its course… Prepare to be; reformatted." He stated; the dead souls of the humans screamed in pure agony as their very being was stripped away by the Dark God, and for all intents and purposes their very essences were wiped from Human existence; as they were reborn as Sparks and became Cybertronian life.  
"Behold, Cicadacon, Ramhorn and Seaclamp; they who shall form Tripredacus." He proclaimed as the three Predacons were born; Tarantulas cackled madly as he watched his allies being born, Ramhorn was the first to awaken and his optics flared red as he glared up at his new God.

"We serve the Harbinger of Chaos." Cicadacon stated bowing before his master. "What are your orders my liege?" He asked.

"Nothing for now; simply continue to monitor the human, learn his abilities and his weaknesses." Unicron ordered. "I must go see to other matters." He added before his presence vanished leaving the Predacons alone within his very body; Tarantulas approximated a twisted smile as he followed the dark Gods instructions to the letter, monitoring past, present and future all at once thanks to the limitless abilities of the Dark God… Though for some reason the truly distant future was clouded from sight; no doubt Unicron was keeping that knowledge to himself due to something that may or may not be good news depending on what the future held for the Predacons.

"Let the first meeting of the Tripredacus Council come to order." Seaclamp commanded beckoning his fellows over with one claw, his beast form was that of a Lobster; an organic shell designed to allow himself the ability to transform. "We must prepare for our new mission; let us learn what these bodies can do." He suggested; Ramhorn chuckled and flexed his muscles.

"Where can we train?" He wondered eagerly; Tarantulas cackled as usual and indicated the corridor.

"There are some prisoners which you can train upon down there." He informed in a dismissive tone; Cicadacon smiled almost insanely.

"At last; the opportunity to have some fun." He stated with a psychotic chuckle; Tarantulas wondered briefly if perhaps the personality of the human was still intact, but Unicron wouldn't dare take such a risk and so he ignored it and resumed his silent observations, soon Allan Rutherford would be nothing more then a distant memory, and then the Universe could be plagued with Chaos and ruled by Unicron… It was only a matter of **time**.

To Be Continued? **The Transformers Will Return after these Messages... That's right; keep your eyes peeled for the next exciting adventure featuring our hero Alain Desrochers AKA Allan Pendragon Rutherford titled, Crisis on Earth 929: More Than Meets the Eye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Comprehensive Timeline

**Chrysalis Timeline**

**Earth 929 Year 1992 April 13TH;** Alain Desrochers dates Jennifer McMahon for the first time, Unicron secretly employs an agent of Cobra-La to leave the book detailing Shadow Magic in Jennifers' school locker setting events in motion to ensure the arrival of Earth Primes' Alain Desrochers in the year 2003. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 1._

**Earth 929 Year 1994 May 27TH; **Jerrica Benton, the Holograms, their Associates, The Misfits and their Associates are mistakenly removed from Earth 929 by Saturnyne the Omniversal Majestrix due to outside interference from Merlyn. Roma chooses to use them for their mission to Earth 1302 in place of the Earth 656 counterparts intended to be used thus granting the assembled cast knowledge of the Omniverse for their future friendships surrounding a young man they currently have no knowledge on.  
Roughly five months later possibly; Unicron ensures that Kang the Conqueror will mistakenly apprehend all those living in Starlight Mansion thus ensuring that the Starlight Girls will also be aware of the Omniverse, the reason for this is still uncertain, but Primus has speculated that the Dark God wished to manipulate Alain's future ties with the Starlight Girls to unspecific ends. _Source Flashback: Crisis on Earth 929 Final Chaos and Unwritten Prelude to Crisis: Kang & The Starlight Girls._

**Earth Prime Year 1995 September 6TH; **Reanne McMahon previous Chosen of God loses the full power of her bloodline and begins to pay great attention to her daughters' boyfriends seeking the next Chosen. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 1997 August 10TH; **Jennifer and Alain finally become Talia and Darkholme beginning the process of harvesting Chaos energies in small amounts so as not to be noticed by Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, several classmates of the duo most notably Christine Delisle, Candace Berard, Pamela Noel and Nicole Desroches (No relation) disappear. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma at last discerns the presence of total Chaos brewing on Earth 929 and sends Spider-Girl of Earth 107 to ferret out the source of the growing Chaotic forces threatening to destabilize the Omniversal balance. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2 and 3._

**Earth Prime Year 2000 June 20TH; **Alain Desrochers Graduates High School and is faced with a lonely future as he knows nothing of what is expected of him, Reanne begins to despair as the Demons collect more souls to break the Gates of Hell open wide. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 2002 July 4TH; **Spider-Girl is enslaved by Shadow King under orders of Darkholme, Wheeljack begins plans to build the Infinity Engine, unseen by all Unicron is pleased at the progress of his pawns. Talia briefly faces the Ghost Rider revealing her presence and her plans indirectly to Mephistopheles, Blade the Vampire Hunter encounters Darkholme during a raid on a nest, and a Pocket Dimension is accidentally destroyed resulting in the unleashing of the Shadow Warg from their long ago banishment, Talia begins to tame them as pets. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 4 and 5 and 6._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH Give or Take; **Alain telephones Jennifer; God ensures the call will be disappointing; the Omniverse becomes common knowledge to Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma enlists the aid of Arachnia AKA Gwen Stacy from Earth 3062; the choice of heroes reflecting ties to Spider-Man is due to manipulations in the Starlight Citadels' systems by Merlyn, Roma's father. Reasons unknown. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue 6 Epilogue._

**Earth Designation Unrevealed Timeline Unspecified; **Alain Desrochers encounters Xena forcibly, God causes amnesia to ensure her champion shall take his training seriously, Unicron begins actively observing events from afar as his manipulations begin to take hold of the human.  
Taking the name Alumni; Alain journeys with the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard and begins learning the proper use of the sword, he begins to bulk up and tone his body eliminating the fat. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 January 3RD; **Arachnia is captured by Talia and Darkholme becoming a sexual plaything for the duo replacing the most likely deceased former missing classmates; Wheeljack perfects the Infinity Engine and begins testing, Time Travelers from a future date and time inadvertently arrive in undocumented encounter between the Fantastic Four and a team claiming to be Salvation, they are led by a woman of unspecified origins and trick Johnny Storm Alias The Human Torch into returning with them to the future. _Source: Unwritten Salvation Issue Numbers Unknown; The Human Torch Saga and Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 7._

**Abbreviation Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Ares and Hera take a vested interest in Alumni; Ares uses a special poison to make communication possible, due to fragmented memories Alumni continues to train uncertain of his origins, but needing the skills to survive Hera convinces Hercules that Alumni is a dangerous threat; other players also become involved as the Heroes are gathered to protect the young man and facilitate his training all engineered by Zeus of course. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Coruscant 177 Roughly 15 000 Years before the Foundation of the First Galactic Republic; **Jedi Knight Sarill Contrelle journeying to the planet Mustafar as part of her Jedi Trials is reborn upon ascending to the rank of Jedi Master, an unknown female party giving the name Quinlee is responsible for her newfound immortality, the Force reveals all to Master Sarill. _Source: Unwritten Star Wars Tales of the Jedi Order Story._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 February 23RD; **Techrat is approached by Predacon warrior Waspinator in disguise; Darkholme begins capturing his villainous pawns in preparation of the big push, Mephistopheles appears to the current Ghost Rider warning of dire portent and enlists his services to claim the Eye of Agamotto, the attempt fails though it does force Stephen Strange off of Earth 929 for the remainder of the year leaving a doppelganger under the control of Mephistopheles in his place. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Ghost Rider Prelude to Crisis and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Chronicles of Waspinator the Twenty-First Century._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni spends time in Athens undergoing intense physical training; Autolycus gets him in trouble with a tribe of Centaurs, but Xena manages to get him out. Unicron is well pleased at the progress of Alumni; fully aware what is to come he begins preparations to start the human on his path to the second unseen Destiny linking Alain to Cybertron forevermore, Past, Present and Future. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 0 Alumni & Autolycus Vs. The Centaurs._

**Coruscant 177 18 Years before Star Wars The Phantom Menace; **Master Contrelle emerges from the planet Mustafar and engages battle with a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sidious on the planet of Naboo, her attempt to prevent the fall of the Jedi Order fails, she flees into hiding and awaits the time of the Clone Wars vanishing seemingly from existence on the planet Dagobah. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 1 Jedi Vs. Sith._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni journeys with Xena and experiences numerous adventures alongside his two mentors; during the Hind incident Alumni and Velasca are both kidnapped by Tarantulas acting under orders from Unicron, Unicron implants the spark that will become Tarantulas 929 within the flesh body of Alumni, forcibly usurping the young mans' true destiny and sub-planting it with that of a more favorable and necessary fate. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Prologue to Twisted._

**Faerûn 09 Timeline Uncertain; **Alumni, Velasca and a misplaced Kender spirit by the name of Tasslehoff Burrfoot fail in their quest to lay claim to the Dark Matrix from Cybertron 118 from the hands of the Drow of Menzoberranzan. Alumni's altered personality is forgotten and he is returned to Xena's Earth dismissing his stray memories as a trick of the Gods; within the spark of Tarantulas 929 begins to plot recapturing the flesh form of Alumni to continue his service to a being he has forgotten, obviously Unicron. _Source: Twisted._

**Earth Prime Hell Dimension; **Lucifer begins to prepare the power to breach Hells' Gates and conquer humanity along with the Earth; Time on Earth is no longer in motion however Time in Hell continues to beat faster towards the fated release of all Demonkin, The Secretary chooses to leave these scenes of darkness unseen to those regarding the chronicled history of Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers of Earth Prime. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni travels with Xena further the Ambrosia stolen from Callisto still hidden; he encounters Diana the Pagan Goddess and faces a tribe of Uruk-Hai; led by Damocles, the origins of the Uruk are unknown, Alain becomes Justice for the first time. Suffering a mortal wound he ingests the Ambrosia; the cultivating Spark of Tarantulas 929 uses this chance to resume control of the body assuming Godhood and proclaiming himself God of Chaos, due to fragmented memories Alumni does not recall anything of his mission to Faerûn. Instead he proceeds to wipe out whole villages of innocent souls while Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus, Hercules and Joxer meet Toley one of Gods special guides; believing Alain's soul to have fragmented into two separate souls due to his amnesia and the fact that Unicron has hidden his machinations thoroughly from the eyes of God and Primus Toley sends his friends into his astral plane to save Alumni/Alain from death.  
In the end Tarantulas 929 is forcibly rejected from Alain's body taking on briefly a corporeal flesh form that is swiftly terminated by Toley's mate; thus Alain is saved and begins to learn more about his First Destiny. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos._

**Earth 929 Timeframe Unclear; **Unicron reclaims the spark that was Alumni who still has no recollection of the events surrounding its' origins; in fact it still believes itself to be a mortal soul and possesses a human appearance. Agreeing to Unicrons' false assurances Alumni the Spark is reformatted completely and finally turned into the Cybertronian Life Form destined to be; Tarantulas 929, though Tarantulas's memories have been altered so that all vestiges of his past life as a human are erased he completely understands that he has Unique Origins from those of Cybertronian Descent. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos Epilogue._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Possibly 49504.3; **Having completed his training on Xena's Earth Alain is sent to the 24TH century and Q; first he must understand the nuances of the technology and survive the harsh wilds of the Delta Quadrant aboard the Starship Voyager, friendships are forged with Megan and Jenny Delaney and Ensign Samantha Wildman. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 March 15TH; **Darkholme and Talia continue unseen manipulations; Wheeljack and Optimus Prime place the Infinity Engine under SHIELD protection in secret and use deception and subterfuge to prevent the Decepticons from initially discovering the engines' absence, Cobra forces resurrect Serpentor from his death-like stasis and events begin to interconnect due to the presence of the Chaos Bringer. The Power Infinity Gem becomes the property of Reed Richards for a brief time, with it he discovers the Autobots' Infinity Engine has ties to the Infinity Gems though neither seems logically possible considering the origins of the Gems and Engine. _Source: The Transformers Issue Number 85 To Harness Infinity and Crisis on Earth 929 Reed Richards; Prelude to War._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 50384.2; **Alain meets Q for the first time; he begins to find his place on Voyager, Q takes on a new identity as Hunis the Trickster and creates the belief in the Draconian race that Al is Sithicus the Destroyer. The Borg become aware of Al's presence on Voyager during the Species 8472 incident and begin preparations for assimilation. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier and Possibly Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._

**Coruscant 177 Approximately 13-15 Years After Events of A New Hope; **Sensing the arrival of Alain is imminent Master Contrelle leaves Mustafar and Discovers Callista on the planet Naboo where she battled Sidious all those long years ago, she begins to re-open the woman fully in the Force. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue 2 Tales of the Jedi._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Approximately 51268.4; **The Borg capture Alain and forcibly assimilate him, the process goes awry through unseen developments; some such as Alain himself believe that Q influenced the Assimilation process and as usual the Omnipotent One decides not to correct that assumption taking perverse pleasure in the blame. In truth; due to the fact that the Spider Drone Tarantulas forcibly inserted into Alain back during the whole Twisted affair the Nanoprobes themselves become conflicted as two separate and alien sets of programming intersect and combine on a sub-molecular level re-writing the young human as Unicron intended into a Technorganic Life Form of unique abilities though still possessing the characteristics of the Borg and not the Cybertronians.  
After escaping Alain and the Voyager crew must come to grips with what has happened to him; life becomes further complicated when the Draconians arrive forcing Al to act and tap once again into the powers of Justice reawakening his memories of said power.  
**Stardate 52081.2; **Q frees Omnibus, Callopias and Serenity from incarceration; his Padawan will soon encounter a real Demon and begin to put the pieces of the puzzle that is his life together. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._ **Author's Notes: So as not to confuse you I will pause here to explain further the entire Assimilation Process I have recently re-created and re-envisioned to further draw ties between Alain and Cybertron. As you have already read Alain as Alumni encountered the Tarantulas of a different reality in Twisted and in order for Alumni to control Velasca this Tarantulas placed a Spider Drone within both of them. At the end of said story Velasca puked up the Spider Drone in a liquid state as she was forcibly bound to the Kender Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but the fate of Alain's Spider Drone was never revealed… This got the Wheels in my head to turning; at one point I had decided that Q really had mucked around with the Assimilation creating the other powers and as you can see whenever we bring that up in the main body of work Q and even his son q constantly play up this fact though in truth Q being a well known master of lies never actually did anything except to awaken the latent Mutant Gene in Alain a dormant Gene that all Earth Prime residents possess unknowingly.  
****The other power, powers I should say; originate from the Assimilation of the Spider Drone; Alain's ability to manipulate and created hard light holograms for brief moments in time is a remnant of the Spider Drones' own onboard holographic communications system, the ability to harness Gravity and to a lesser though extremely finite extent the Magnetic Spectrum is a remnant of the Spider Drones' repulsor field generator, which allows certain advanced Spider Drones the ability to levitate and fly defying gravity as it were, as well as the Spider Drone's magnetic grapplers, which Tarantulas has used in the past and is my interpretation of the little claw-like appendages sometimes seen in the Beast Wars cartoon, I mean they can pick up the pieces of Tarantulas when he gets' blown to smithereens, but some of those pieces looked a little awkward and even impossible to grasp, so I figured the claws must have added magnetic grapplers to facilitate picking up awkward, larger or even smaller pieces. This also explains why Alain's and Amy's Nanoprobes resemble eight-legged arachnids and possess a sort of semi-consciousness of their own at times; since the Spider Drones are Tarantulas' version of Smart Tools or AI units, which assist him in his laboratory experiments and the like it would make sense that at times they would assume control of certain bodily functions for unspecified purposes caused perhaps by mutated or aberrant behavioral programming as a result of the assimilation. The reason why I explain this all to you here dear reader is to facilitate the explanation and also I have no intention of revealing this truth to the characters in the story in any way shape or form; it's the Author's decision after all, so my original intentions now have an underlining perhaps sinister origin concerning the abilities of Technorganic Borg and also ties Alain to Cybertron just that little bit more… Now back to the matter at hand.**

**Earth 929 Year 2003 May 27TH; **Darkholme celebrates his twenty-first birthday and enjoys the fruits of his labors, namely Jennifer and Gwen; Cobra sets in motion project B.A.T Upgrade and sets their sights on acquiring the SHIELD Helicarrier. On Cybertron the war escalates as both Autobot and Decepticon begin deep space exploration for both Energon sources to replenish depleted supplies and lost colonies hoping to bolster their ranks with Cybertronians who had grown tired with the war and left, but are now desperately needed. Ultra Magnus makes contact with the Junkions of planet Junk and discovers faint traces of Cybertronian signatures from distant planet Nebulos; the Silver Surfer returns to being Galactus' Herald when Nova (**Frankie Raye**) is incarcerated on the Shi'ar home world for aiding Thanos in slaughtering eighty billion Kree survivors.  
Unicron begins preparations for the creation of Cyclonus and Scourge; it is also theorized that at this time the Universe Conflict of Cybertron 1300 was first conceived and possibly executed. Johnny Storm; missing for Five months in the Future, or a possible Future Timeline is at last returned by a mysterious young teenager with feline inspired characteristics, he says nothing of what he saw or did or even why he was gone so long. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Cobra; Prelude to Crisis and The Transformers Issue Number 89-90 Plight of the Junkions and The Silver Surfer Issues Numbered Undecided; Heralds of Galactus and Crisis on Earth 929 Johnny Storm; Prelude to Crisis._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 52143.6; **Alain discovers both Serenity and Callopias roughly around this time, Serenity the Goddess attempts to seduce him, Callopias the Demon grows eager to kill him and events rapidly spiral out of control including an incident on the Holodeck until roughly Stardate 53049.2 when Al slays Callopias in combat and begins a torrid affair with Serenity. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Forbidden Fruit._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 10TH; **Chaos has clouded Earth 929 from Roma's sight almost completely; aware she requires a new champion to prevent its' destruction she begins scouring the Omniverse for the perfect hero, preferably a Counterpart to Alain Desrochers 929. Meanwhile Talia at last is fully eclipsed by Unicrons' influence as he takes a personal hand in the events he is manipulating and Megatron finally deduces that Prime has hidden the Infinity Engine amongst the humans of SHIELD. In the small kingdom of Wakanda home to Africa's premier super hero the Black Panther Waspinator, the Predacon from a future time joins forces with T-Challa, Ghost Rider and a repentant Juggernaut to prevent T-Challa's enemies from unearthing remains of the Maximal Transwarp Exploration Craft Axalon and using them against the African heroes kingdom; time seems almost to stand still as though awaiting the coming of Alain Prime. _Source: Unwritten The Transformers Issues Numbered 92-94 (Possibly) Infinity is a Long Time Coming and Chronicles of Waspinator; Waspinator & The Secret Defenders._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Unknown; **After several months possibly a year of recuperation following the battle with Callopias, Alain Desrochers meets Amy and winds up adopting her via assimilation to save her life; Amy Chelerise Desrochers changes Al's entire outlook on life. Revealing his secretly crafted Holo-Cons; sentient holographic Decepticons, Al and Voyager repel attacks by the Borg and experience a great many adventures.

**Stardate Approximately 54274.7; **Al is visited by Warren Meers of Earth Hellmouth 400 reminding him that the events of Shattered is rapidly approaching; Al takes Amy to Eternia and is in turn adopted by her family, it is believed by Historians of Al and those around him that Serenity was impregnated close to this Stardate as well. Once returned to Voyager events continue on until fated Stardate 549703.4 when Admiral Janeway of one possible future arrives and leads her younger self into the destined event resulting in Voyager at last coming home to the Alpha Quadrant. Transporting over to the Enterprise Alain gets' his house in order and faces Omnibus at last; the Demon Overlord almost kills him, but he succeeds in destroying the Demons' physical form. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; War Against the Collective and Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache._

**Starlight Citadel Time Unspecified; **Roma recruits Alain to aid in ending the Crisis on Earth 929; none of the players are ever told how long this Chaotic anomaly has been growing, Al devastated at being torn away from Amy agrees only after Roma promises to reunite them. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929; Of Spiders and Mutants._

**Omniversal Passageway Unknown Moment in Time; **Unicron prevents Omnibus' spiritual essence from following Al to enact revenge, the non-corporeal Demon Overlord begins his search for a realm capable of restoring his physical form and seems to be almost forgotten by the players involved. _Source: Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache Epilogue._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 23RD possibly July 5TH; **Al arrives on Earth 929 in Central Park Early Morning; he encounters Spider-Man in brief after tangling with Electro, and then is inadvertently assaulted by Professor Charles Xavier founder of the X-Men mistaken for Magneto. Under the assumed name Allan Pendragon Rutherford our intrepid hero begins his mission with the X-Men; a guest in their mansion, he is targeted by the Brotherhood under Darkholmes' control, rescues Spider-Girl by killing Shadow King, meets with Spider-Man again to help Spider-Girl, briefly encounters Lawyer Matt Murdoch and is stopped by the Brotherhood a second time along with Curt Connors AKA The Lizard before he can meet Doctor Strange. All on Earth 929 remain unaware that the current Doctor Strange is a facsimile and the real Stephen Strange is currently trapped in the Dark Dimension battling minions of Dormammu. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929 Of Spiders' and Mutants and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Doctor Strange Title Undecided._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Master Contrelle and Callista rescue Lusa from a Vornskyr attack as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion grows into a truly epic development, Chewbacca and Anakin Solo lose their lives during the mounting war. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order series of Novels/E-Novels and Tales of Suspense Issue Number 3 Vornskyr Attack._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Exact Date Undetermined; **Alain is targeted by the Red Skull and an army of B.A.Ts' stolen from Cobra under the influence of Darkholme; the X-Men, Avengers and others put a stop to the attack on Manhattan and Westchester, Al kills the Red Skull be beheading him with his Lightsaber. Invited to an evening affair by Tony Stark Al and Rogue begin to slowly discover their mutual attraction for one another is more then just hormones, Wilson Fisk, Norman Osborn and Peter Parker are notable characters of Earth 929 also present at the unveiling.  
Venom and Carnage both attack due to Darkholme once again influencing events; Al, Spider-Man and Iron-Man fend them off, days later a team of X-Men, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl face them on the Brooklyn Bridge. Venom flees after Cletus Kasady is killed and the Carnage symbiote captured, Cobra owes Al a debt due to events surrounding Red Skull; Al enlists their aid at this point in time in finding answers to this entire mess.  
Eric Raymond sells out Gabor Oil to the Decepticons as Misfits' Music closes due to Bankruptcy; Al leaves New York and winds up in Los Angeles at Starlight Mansion, Jerrica and the others take him in, during his stay he meets Ricochet, Vixen and Synergy three Maximals from the Axalon as it turns out. Kills Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder with help from Cyclops and Jean, begins actively interacting with the Autobots, thwarts a kidnapping attempt, brokers deals with Cobra, the Autobots and Q, visits with Amy, helps young Nancy Cates deal with her mutation and takes the next step in his relationship with Rogue.  
Following major events surrounding Cobra, GIJoe the Transformers and their God Primus the Crisis of Earth 929 begins to reach the boiling point; Darkholme is ousted after pitting the Brotherhood against the Sinister Six; meanwhile Unicron and Tarantulas take the souls of the humans Cletus Kasady, Serpentor and the Red Skull AKA Johann Schmidt and once purging all traces of their past lives has been accomplished, Unicron uses said souls all of whom were directly or indirectly killed in their mortal life by Al to reformat and create the sparks of the Predacons Cicadacon, Seaclamp and Ramhorn; destined to become the Tripredacus Council and a future thorn in Rutherfords' side. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Avengers' Assemble and Crisis on Earth 929: Rampage in NYC and Crisis on Earth 929: Sea of Turmoil and Crisis on Earth 929: Terror Approaches and Crisis on Earth 929: More Than Meets the Eye._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 1942; **Warren Meers; having been forgotten by all journeys to this point in time of Earth X-1007 after engineering the deaths of numerous heroes including Superman and Batman, his goal is to enslave an army of heroines to conquer the Omniverse, but in truth Q is manipulating him to create a future team of Super Villains to face off against Alain and a future team of Super Heroes the young man will lead in service of Roma called Salvation, Warren's first target for slave training is Wonder Woman at a time when she is young and inexperienced… Harbinger; a new Demonic threat is also born due to Warren's incompetence and the beginnings of a truly dangerous team of adversaries is set in motion. _Source: Untitled Primarily Adult Story featuring Wonder Woman and Warren AKA Zeus._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Month of August leading possibly into September; **Alain faces a plethora of events and villains as the Final Chaos draws nigh, The Sinister Six, Cobra, Darkholme, the Decepticons, the Green Goblin and others become embroiled in the massive up-surgence of mounting Chaos until at last, after killing his Earth 929 counterpart and facing down a Decepticon threat of spectacular origins Al engages in battle with Talia… Many casualties occur, but in the end Chaos is averted and the Infinity Engine destroyed; forced to leave Rogue and Amy behind Al moves on to conclude his training and hopefully return to Earth Prime at last.  
Other events entangled within this time include a brief encounter between Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and the Green Goblin, a battle with the Decepticons involving the Dinobots, and the mystical confrontation between Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Dormammu, Mephistopheles and the Doctor Strange Doppelganger all within the Dark Dimension. The Fantastic Four are also believed to have been taken out of the game due to a development in the Negative Zone, but remains unconfirmed. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Final Chaos and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Spider-Girl Laugh of the Goblin and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Doctor Strange Untitled Tale and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Coda._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Al arrives on Mon Cal and briefly interacts with the Solos' and Skywalkers' before Master Contrelle, Callista and Lusa arrive to take him to Mustafar; whereupon he completes his training, masters Justice and… _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Perspective and Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH; **Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers returns home and begins remodeling his bedroom; Master Contrelle has accompanied him and the Force is no longer a part of her as she begins a new life on Earth Prime, in Hell Lucifer feels his presence, Jen and Christine talk briefly on the phone and Reanne prays for divine intervention. Meanwhile The Secretary has a special meeting with two individuals; Kal-El of a different Earth-Prime and Dawn Summers of Earth Hellmouth 75, the purpose of this meeting with Dawn Summers is never revealed. Other parties also briefly show interest in young Alain of Earth-Prime among them The Doctor, Daniel Jackson of SG-1 and Mxyzptlx. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential and Interlude._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeframe Uncertain; **Omnibus's spiritual essence escapes the Omniverse passageways and begins to amass mystical energy to return; Alain is sent to aid the Slayer in stopping Omnibus once and for all, events must happen quickly for Earth Prime is soon to be in dire need of Alain its' Chosen Champion. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 14TH; **Jennifer converses with Christine her best friend because of the phone call to Alain; q bears witness to this moment and amuses himself with the thought of the two coming together at last. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus Interlude._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 2005;** Warren targets his next victims Kara Zor-El Alias Supergirl and Kara Zor-L Alias Power Girl to continue enslaving his army. _Source: Unwritten/Untitled Primary Adult Oriented Story Featuring Warren._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeline Uncertain; **With Omnibus now destroyed completely and no longer a threat; Alain is approached by Whistler in order to assist the Powers that Be in restoring the Balance destroyed by Omnibus' unwitting presence on this version of Buffy's world. In order to accomplish this task; Alain must resurrect Tara McClay using Federation technology and drugs proven to work on others in the past and also recruit the long absent Scooby Oz the Reluctant Werewolf as it were to aid him in the city of Tokyo, Japan. It is revealed by the Sensei of the Light Dojo that ancient spirits once walked the Earth long ago; these spirits not destined to return until after the Slayer managed to defeat the First Evil and seal Sunnydale's Hellmouth manage to escape thanks to Omnibus and set into motion the rise once again of the Elementals.  
Al must convince a young Chinese girl by the name of Mei Lin that she is the Chosen One; destined to lead a team of four young women against the forces of the Spirits themselves, with the aid of Oz and Tara he must find a way to rewrite what Fate truly has in store for all. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances and Partially Buffy the Vampire Slayer Inherent Evil._

**Earth 929 Year 2004 April 28TH; **Amy Chelerise Rutherford holds a training session with Professor Charles Xavier in order to expand her telepathic skills. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**Limbo Timeline Uncertain: Possible Future Events Revealed; **The Dark God Unicron holds a brief conference with Mega Zarak discussing events not yet part of the official Timeline; Mega Zarak informs his Master that Nemesis Prime has managed to procure the Dark Matrix on Eternia thanks to the unwitting assistance of young Alain Desrochers. Unicron leaves to harness the powers of Chaos being unleashed during the Autobot/Decepticon Conflict on Cybertron 5089 in order to restore his Planetary Body while trapped in a smaller form; The Universe Conflict is mentioned in brief, the reasons for this upset in the Timeline are uncertain, but information regarding the events surrounding Alain on Eternia and dealing with Nemesis Prime are most definitely intended to be a Future event as of yet Unchronicled by The Secretary. It is possible Uatu the Watcher parted the veils of Time and Space in order to gain further understanding on the Chaos Bringers interest in the Young Man from Earth Prime. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**More as Follows I trust this has helped straighten out every aspect of the Chrysalis story featuring Alain Desrochers; Anything that is Unwritten will take some time for me to get around to if I write them myself I may enlist the aid of fellow Fanfic Authors who know characters like Ghost Rider, The Silver Surer and all that way better then me.**


End file.
